The two leaders who lost their light
by shinkuso77
Summary: It was one year after malo myotismon defeat suddenly tai and davis disappear.. What happen to them? They become distant.. With great evil rising can they get their leaders back or is it the end of them all? Not so good at this summary.. Just read inside.. PS: I don't own digimon.. Pair: Daikari,Michi etc. Weekly Update or not working on other fic.
1. Chapter 0: Intro

In one winter everything changes.. When she confess to him.. I tried to smile and act like all is okay but it isn't..

In one summer the day changed and it leave me heart broken when she ask him out like hope and light would do nice together.. I just keep my smile and held my head high but inside I'm hurting..

"TK would you.. Go on a date with me?" That words stung my heart while seeing everyone happy I can just be a happy goof ball like nothing is happening but inside I'm crying inside seeing them together it's kinda hurt and demi veemon was nowhere to be found I just went to my room and clicked to my computer..

That winter in a digi Christmas.. My heart was ripped apart but with everyone watching that concert I can't be like this.. No I can't.. But that one line..

"Matt would you be my boyfriend?"

And I saw her hugging him because of That one line make my heart ache when the day was over I was like don't know who I am anymore with agumon was nowhere to be found I wanted to meet him tell him about my sadness but that summer..

It changes us as we were invited to the newly change digital world that faithful summer.

That is when we realize that our light is gone.. When we venture to the dark side of the digital world and as well the truth and the life we know it is about to change for better or worse..

A/N: I just wanted to get this system out of my head! It's a story I've been planning to have but it will have to wait for a while since I'm working on my two stories.. And this is a two POV kinda.. Is it a bit angsty or what? I don't know anymore.. Well R&R! It's gonna Be a Michi and Daikari later on.. Well I succeded in bringing Takari a little well it sounded like a poem huh? If it's a little short I'm sorry..

Shin Kuso77, Signing out!


	2. Chapter 1: When courage was annihiliated

A/N: Okay shin here and thank you so much for the review first off from Aiko Kudo Omg ! I can't wait for the next chapter ! But won't kari and jun find it weird that their brothers are missing ?  
Ans: Thank you very much aiko kudo and for the notice it will be explain in the next chapter.. If I'm not that busy but for kari you will know on this chapter..  
Ooh I got anonymous review..  
Guest Could the next update be a bit longer, so we know what's going on please?  
Ans: well for this stuff I don't know it will be like only 1k+ words per chapter maybe.. But sometimes it might be 2000 words and without further or do on to the disclaimers! Veemon!  
Veemon: He doesn't own digimon and if he did tai would have a darker side.  
Me: Thank you..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai POV

It was winter when this all begun after ken's defeat as the emperor we all begun to like him for once.. They all unlock what you call DNA digivolution.. After we destroyed ken's base yet again.. Gennai told us that the real world was in danger then matt holds the concert I feel jealous for once but I can't do anything about it then I saw them at the back stage after the concert I saw jun heart broke seeing matt didn't approve her confession I tried to chase after her but I saw sora..  
"Hey sora!" I run as fast as I could.  
"Um hey tai.." Sora was holding like a cookie..  
"Who was that for? Tai snickered and wanted to grab one..  
"It's for matt!" Sora said but I tried to be a gentleman and give her a chance with matt after all even if I tried I couldn't get her heart then matt came in..  
"Hey sora hmm it smells delicious.." Matt smelled sora's cookies.  
"Um.." Sora blushed.  
"I leave you two alone.." I tried to get away as possible but not that far cause I want to know what's going on..  
"Who is this for sora?" Matt asked well gabumon was with him though.. Actually agumon was with me but I told him to play with the others..  
"It's for you matt.." That voiced echoed in my head like a sniper hitting my chest from a far..  
"He chose matt huh?" I thought and when the two come in I tried to act like always..  
"So how does it go sora?" I asked in putting my goofy smile.  
"He said yes isn't that good?" Sora asked.  
"Now we're a couple" Matt said.  
"Yeah good for you and I hope in the best luck! Agumon! We're leaving.." Tai said.  
"Well bye agumon" Gabumon said but when we wanted to leave that is when malomyotismon invasion begin and we were told to go to gennai's that is the start of the digi christmas and as well as my misery..  
After we know what arukenimon is planning the control spires was just appear out of nowhere.. *time skips after the ver digi christmas and that episode of going around the world thing*

At the final battle..  
"Matt kari contacted me and they said that they are in trouble.." I said that as we saw the digital world appearing.  
"Why can't we go?" Sora tried her digivice also mine and matt but nothing was working..

"Agumon this is the camp.. Our first gate right?" I asked.  
"Yeah tai.."  
"But why it isn't working?" I asked to him.

"Don't know but look!" I saw that davis made it on time and saw him talking like everyone give me all your power with Imperialdramon FM.

"Everyone! Shot out your digivices!" I said and malomyotismon seems scared of some sort.. I saw mimi and the other digidestined it made me somewhat happy..

"This is your end malo myotismon!" Imperialdramon FM gathered the energy and fired his cannon at him..  
"Posistron Laser!" That destroyed malomyotismon for good but somewhat I feel uneasy.. Then Okinawa sacrifice for the gate and you know the rest.. Gennai appearing in his adult form yadda yadda yadda.. Now It's senior year and kinda hard for me to learn with school starting.. Agumon said he had to take care of something and went to the digital world but he doesn't comes back..

Summer.. At school..

"Finally it's summer!" I said smilling that my trouble would go away and mimi kinda goes back to japan after the incident.  
"Yeah.." Sora said "Yeah.." Matt smiled and hugged sora.  
"Tch.." I said in a low voice..  
"Something isn't right with tai.." Mimi looked concern..  
"Um.. Guys I forgot my bag at the computer lab.." That is when I made my call and run..  
Hall I saw davis was like running too I don't know what happens to him though.. But he looks like he was shocked.  
"What happen to you davis?" I asked.  
"It's nothing Tai-senpai!" He said in a smile that I know..  
"I hear melody.." I feel like something was calling us to the digital world yet again.. We open the door and davis said.  
"Digi Port Open!" He shouted but something wasn't right the portal was black and thunders comes out in it..

"Just where are we?" I shouted and seperated from davis.  
"Are you strong?" The voice said.  
"I'm not... Why must I be strong?" I asked to the voice and a digivice appeared but not like our ones and my digivice broke for no reason..  
"Enter your name!" The voice said.  
"Taichi Kamiya!" I shouted..  
"Do you want to make everyone pay? Make that heart ache go away?" The voice asked.  
"I know what this is.. You're like myotismon right?" I asked.  
"No.. Your partner won't come back and you know it.." The voice said.  
"Wait you mean that! Agumon really deleted?" I asked.  
*flashback*  
We were in one mission where we are cornered by tyranomon's it was the older digidestined and only davis and ken would come by cause the others are busy..  
"Tai-san we can't defeat them.." Davis said.  
"We can!" Tai encouraged him but we don't know that we are in the nest of tyranomons!  
"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon tried to fight back but the others are also tired fending off the tyranomons and metal tyrannomons..  
"Greymon we take the front approach I have a plan.." Tai said.  
"Wait you're not going too.." Sora gasped.  
"That plan will 100% back fire!" Ken said.  
"Ken is right.." Izzy said.  
"Well we don't know until we try it right?" Mimi said.  
"Well I'm rooting for tai all the way" Davis smiled.  
"Okay but if this isn't working then retreat.." Matt ordered.  
"Okay.." Tai smiled the plan was to keep the tyrannomon's in one place and end it with Imperialdramon FM and the plan succeeded but there is one thing we didn't have encounter yet.. The metal tyranomons and they appear behind us.. We all run but greymon left cause he covered for us as I saw him getting deleted I blame matt for all of this..

*end of flashback*  
"See I told you.. You weren't that smart.." The voice said.  
"And it's because of matt! And because of Matt! I wish that he wasn't here!" Tai gives out a massive dark aura..  
"That's it.. Give to hatred and anger.. Let it fuel you.." The voice said and appear like a dark tall digimon and goes to his digivice as his crest was shattered to pieces on the ground..  
"I wish he didn't steal sora from me! And that is why he must be destroyed.." Tai said as his eyes went blank with like a red thing on his eyes and a black agumon appeared right beside him..  
"Tai I knew you come back.." Black agumon said.  
"Ah.. Now it's time for us to make some plans.. And I like your new color.." Tai put up a wicked smile and a dark portal open and he went on an adventure but first he got to go out for like the whole summer to train before holidays and one week so they didn't get suspicious..

After summer

"Um where is tai he never been this late.." Sora said.  
"Yeah I know sora maybe he is sick or something.." Mimi said keep thinking positive..  
The teacher went in and absent them one by one but skip on tai's name..  
" ! Where is tai?" Sora said worriedly.  
"Oh her mother called us and said that he is sick and caught the summer fever for a whole week." The teacher said.  
"See told ya guys.." Mimi smiled.  
"Maybe we are thinking too much.." Matt said.

Computer Lab..  
"Um where is tai?" Izzy asked looking at his laptop..  
"He is sick kinda.." Matt said.  
"Well that's unfortunate.. And there is what I wanted you guys to look.." Izzy said.

"What is it izzy?" They asked and saw the digital world was covered like black marks like when ken takes control..  
"What in the world happen?" They asked and can't contact gennai..

"We should tell the others.." Izzy said..  
"Ah.." And for the past 1 weeks none of the younger or older digidestined can get to the gate..  
"What is the meaning of this?" TK asked.  
"That is what we wanted to ask.." Matt said.  
"Prodigius.. It seems that none of your digivice would work cause it's lock from the inside and it states here that they built the system in a whole summer.." Izzy said.  
"Lock from the inside?" They all shouted.  
"Then that means we can't get in.." Yolei said.  
"Or out.." Ken added.  
"But izzy could you work something out?" Matt asked.  
"I'll try cause the codes are like this is hard to encrypt .." Izzy said like he was confused.  
"I'll help with Izzy" Ken volunteer.  
"Wait davis isn't here too.." Cody said.  
"Yeah.. That's weird.." Kari said and confused a little bit..  
"He said he is visiting his cousin like 1 weeks.. And be back home for like tomorrow.. He didn't tell you guys cause we have summer camp right?" Ken said.  
"That is a coincidence.. Davis never pass out a chance with kari.." Cody said..  
"Yeah like stealing his girlfriend and such.." Yolei rolled her eyes.  
"Well he just excused himself for a week and done all homeworks for like a week I heard it from the girls at your class ken.." Kari said making TK gasped and looking at ken.. "Well I'm new here but the teacher were shock.." Ken said..  
"And their expression is priceless.." Yolei said.  
"Well tomorrow we can investigate them.." They all nodded.  
At motomiya's..(No one POV)  
"Davis we're finally back to odaiba and it's weird you like to go with us for the whole summer usually you like to hang out on summer camp with kari.." Jun put up an awkward smiled. Davis was wearing a black jacket with black sleeve but his face emotion has changed like it isn't him anymore..  
"Yeah but now it's family time.." He put up a weak smile and look pale.  
"Are you sick or something davis we better get inside.." Jun asked and opens the door.  
"I'm fine.." Davis smiled and was holding a demi veemon but a dark version of it.  
"Yay finally home! And Food!" Dark demi veemon hop on while they were away he tell his parents all about digimons at first they were shocked but now they were happy to see davis save and sound after they heard the stories.  
"Well just keep our action low vee I know they are going to asked so many question about us.." Davis whispered.  
"Got it davish.." Dark DemiVeemon smiled and went on eating like there is no tomorrow.  
"And don't forget we have to meet tai tomorrow after school wait we don't have to do we?" Davis smiled.  
"I know and he will be there so we just have to you know.." DemiVeemon smiled and davis nodded going to his room feeling a little tired and he knew what he must do tomorrow.. And to keep his goal on track while looking at his newly built digivice.. "Tomorrow the davis you knew will be gone.." His eyes started to become black and causing a dark aura while he goes to sleep..

Well what is this? What happens to davis? What is going on with him? What is really going on in the digital world? Watch out on the next Digimon: Digital Monster..


	3. Chapter 2: When miracle is annihiliated

Davis POV

I walked into school like usual I act like I was late I was in the class with ken who moved this year along with mimi but.. Before summer that girl broke my heart to pieces..

*flashback*  
Before he and tai go to the digital world.  
We were all happy and stuff cause you know we all gonna have our summer vacation.. I was gonna like you know enter the summer camp again but just one event.. One accident changes my mind..

At the cafeteria..  
As always I was late because of the last soccer practice and the seniors are in a different team and schedule as I saw tai was running I ignore it and just went in to the cafeteria..

"Sorry I was late..." I open the door seeing kari wanted to say something..  
"Well he is always late as ever" Yolei rolled his eyes but I always put my goofy smile to hide my feelings..  
"Yolei just stop it will ya.." Cody lectured.  
"Guys I have to say something.." Kari said.

"Well what is it?" I asked.. That day I wanted to tell her how I feel I even have something for her like a gift of some sort.  
"TK will you go on a date with me?!" Kari asked and make TK blush..  
"Well kari I do.." TK accepted the offer.  
"Hope and light does work together.." Yolei said.  
"For once I agree" Cody smiled and even ken my best friend said this..  
"You guys are perfect together" He puts up a smile..  
"Well I'll be a sport and congrats you guys.." I put up a smile but at the same time I was crying..  
"I think I better go I didn't want to ruin your fun.." I run to the door and make myself run from reality.. Reality that hates me,That abandon me.. To the new digital world.. Where I can see veemon again but I was seperated from tai..

"Where is this place?" I wondered to the place but it only pitch of darkness.  
"Do you want to make them pay?" The voice said.  
"Is that a melody?" I asked to myself.  
"What do you "Do you wanna make them pay?" The voice said.  
"No.. I know this game! Show yourself!" I shouted.  
"It seems you're not bad than that other kid.." A black knight appeared.  
"Who are you?" I asked to myself holding my digivice.  
"Haha you don't have power to fight back.. How can you have enough to defeat me when your partner was deleted.." The digimon said.  
I became silent..

*flashback*  
We run as fast as we could but seeing greymon get deleted like that and tai was like that I can't turn on my back like that..  
"Guys I need to go back.." I said to them.  
"XVmon would literally get killed.." Matt protested.  
I didn't care I want to avenge them I mean him for what that tyranomon did so I went in to the approach of using only XVmon while stingmon get them out of here..  
"Stingmon I need you to heed my word" Davis said.  
"Okay I'm listening" Imperialdramon said.  
"Detach yourself.." I said to him..  
"What?! You're going to do a suicide.." Ken said.  
"It's the only way.." I said to him.  
"Do as you wish.." Ken said while looking at everyone who was on the gate..  
"Just look us from a far!" I winked.  
"But don't push it.." Ken said.  
"I won't.." We went on to the battle field..  
We push the way through the metal tyranomon leader..  
On the other side "Where is davis and ken?!" Matt asked "They are going to do something suicide by now.." Tai said in a low voice.  
"That is so like davis.." Mimi smiled.  
"But he won't win.." Tai said discouraged.  
"Then we must go back!" Sora shouted.  
"Don't.." Tai said.  
On the battlefield.  
We fight fiercrly but on the other side we were cornered by tyranomon's and XVmon said this..  
"Stingmon! Get davis!" "Okay!" Stingmon grab davis and ken out of there while XVmon was fighting..  
"XVmon you're not gonna!" I shouted hardly while looking at XVmon was constantly deleted.  
At the other side..  
"Veemon.." I hold the digivice.  
"What happen?" Matt asked.  
"Veemon is gone.." I said to them.  
"First Tai.. Now davis.." Mimi looked sympathize at both of them and tried to cheer them up but it was an effortless effort.  
"Hey ken.." I said.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Don't tell this to anyone.." I said.  
"Why?!" Ken asked.  
"I don't want them all to know that veemon is gone just tell them he went on a trip for a while." I whispered "Okay.." Ken nodded.  
So that day on no one would speak of the failed mission and the lost of 2 noble digimon..  
*end of flashback*  
"What if I say I could bring back your partner and get your revenge on that blond kid.." The dark knight said.  
"Really?!" I said.  
"Ah.." He shot out a digivice to me.  
"Then I'll do it!" I hesitately drawn to the digivice and felt an intense darkness.  
"Don't fight back just.." He said.  
"Just let it control you!" I smiled and my crest was destroyed while my digivice transform like a black Xros loader.  
"Davish! Davish!" Dark demi veemon appeared.

"Now don't forget your true mission.." The dark knight digimon went into my digivice and I burst with dark energy that I can't control it and my eyes went black..  
"Now for the fun to begin.. I look at my crest of miracles that was destroyed and replaced by a dark crest..  
"Hmph the crest of nothingness huh?" I looked at the sky and laugh and feel this is what ken used to be when he was the digimon emperor..  
"So it seems you too huh?" A spiky hair boy appeared right before him out of nowhere...  
"Tai-san.. Did you too?" I asked.  
"Ah.."  
"Now it's time for us to make plans.." We both open a portal to the human world..  
*end of flashback*  
At school.  
"Sorry I'm late!" I said like my usual self.  
"Well then sit down and davis this is the first time so I'll let this slide.." She said.  
"Thank you.." I bowed "Such a gentleman now sit.." She said ordering me to sit and I began to draw like I know how the lesson will begin..  
Cafeteria..  
"Okay davis what are you and what have you done to yourself you ace history sudden quiz!" Ken said interrogating me.  
"I study ken.. Haven't you heard about study!" I shrugged him off and begun eating the omelet my mom made me..  
At class (after school)..  
"Davis do you want to go to the computer lab after school?" He asked.  
"Of course!" I put up a wicked smile.

Meanwhile at Tai's class.  
"How did you even answered 's riddles?" Matt asked.  
"It's easy!" Tai said while looking at me going to the computer lab.  
"Hmph it seems he too make this all the more easy.." Tai thought.

Computer lab.  
"Okay davis who are you and what have you done to him? You perfected in all test even your teacher were amazed" TK seemed like the interrogating team.  
"Hmph why should I tell you TJ! I study!" I said didn't want to answer anything.  
"Well would you tk stop interrogating him" a boy shouted at him.  
"Tai-san!" He said.  
"He study then just leave it to that.." Tai put up a statement..  
"Nice one.." I put up a wicked smile.  
"Well anyone else like to ask me something?" I asked to them "I do.." Ken said.  
"Then what?" I asked.  
"You're smart isn't that natural you're IQ is just like me.." Ken thought.  
"About.. That.. Uh my cousin is smart he even uses tech like izzy.. But his partner not so much.." I said and making it a half lie..  
"Hmm okay.." Ken looked convinced enough for now..  
"I don't get it! Why isn't my theory works?" Izzy looks frustrated.  
"What are you doing izzy?" I asked.  
"Figuring this code out.." Izzy said.  
"Hmph this is easy.." I thought.  
*flashback*  
"Okay first off we must not let the digidestined in here.." I said to myself.  
"Maybe if you use that keyframe gennai left you.." Tai said.  
"Oh yeah.." Suddenly I've got an idea coming using the keyframe codes and engineering it a little while making it as simple as possible..  
"There.." I finished the program.  
"Now what is the easiest way to go in?" Tai asked.  
"Don't worry. I match it with our digivice.." I winked.  
"Good.." Tai said.  
"Let's test it out!" Tai said.  
"Reality Transfer!" I shouted and we went to the real world..  
*end of flashback*  
"Why did you run when kari proposed to tk?" Yolei asked.  
"Oh.. That.. You see I was so happy that I run all over the place.." I shouted.  
"He is weird.." Yolei thought.  
"Whew even if it's a bad excuse at least it is enough" I sweat dropped.  
"Well davis we've got to go right?" Tai said.  
"Oh yeah mom bake dinner and look at the time guys!" I said and looking at it was 5:30 P.M. "Yeah it's getting late.." Izzy said.  
"Well we better go.." Cody said.  
At home..  
I stepped into my room while seeing the place was empty..  
"Davis mom,dad and I are outside.. The dinner is on the fridge sorry we were away..  
Love,  
Jun..  
"Tch.. They left me all alone again.." When I think about it they never here for me.. At my birthday.. My soccer games.. Except my sister jun though she always goes to my soccer practice but when I got home no one was there..  
"Give in to hate and anger.." The voice said.  
"Give in.." My eyes becomes black again and I just went to my room without touching my food and on to my computer..  
After 3 hours later..  
"Davis we're home!" Jun shouted but the house was pitch black so jun had to turn on the lights and saw davis was still in his room looking at the computer.  
"Hmm" I was still focused on the computer..  
"Hey are you even listening.." Jun goes into davis room and twitch my ears.  
"Ow.." I screamed.  
"You two never change.. Dad said.  
"It is.." Mom nodded.  
"Mom! Dad!" Jun shouted.  
"Now jun.. Mom.. Dad.. Get out.." I said in a low tone and push them outside while closing the room.  
"What is with him?" Jun confused.  
"And it seems he hasn't eaten his dinner yet.." Jun said looking at the cold black pepper beef.  
"Wait is it because he hates the food?" Mom asked and felt disappointed.  
"Maybe he wasn't hungry at all.." Jun said and they all went like nothing was happening..  
3 Days Later..(No One POV)  
Computer Lab "Okay I think.. The portal is ready.." Izzy said..  
"Maybe we should wait for tai.." Mimi said.  
"There is no time!" Matt shouted.  
"Um TK I think we should wait for davis.." Kari seemed worried.  
"It's fine if we find trouble we could just sent them an email.." TK said "Well what are we waiting for!" Yolei rush in..  
"Ah.." They all nodded.  
"Digi Port Open!" There was a static.. Even the older digidestined were got suck in all of the sudden.

"Where are we?" Kari asked.  
"Look!" Cody said at the flag representing a black dragon sign.  
"Welcome digidestined.." A boy with a mask comes in think of it like in Yugioh Transcendant The movie if you hadn't seen it search it on google! But the color is Red and a little black..  
"And now it's time for us to destroy you.." The other boy with a mask but more like a dragon mark on his eyes.  
"Who are you?" Matt asked.  
"Oh it doesn't matter if you know us.."  
"Reload! Dark Veemon!" The first boy said.  
"Reload! Black Agumon.." The second boy said.  
"We must be ready for anything.." Sora said.  
"Ah.." They all begin in a long one fight..  
What will happen next? Who are the mask guy? Will the digidestined find out before it's too late? Why is kari so worried? All and more in the next digimon: Digital Monster..


	4. Chapter 3: Reability turns into betrayal

"Now I give you all the first attack.." The boy with the first mask said.  
"Well before we fight.. I want to know your name.." TK said.  
"My name?" The first boy said.  
"Yeah yours!" TK said.  
"My name is Nemesis.." He look at them with a little laughter..  
On the other side..

"Who are you? And why are you doing this?" Matt asked.  
"Why? I won't tell ya why.. Cause that is what villains always do and they always lost.. But I'll tell ya my name.. My name is Phantom and this shall be your grave.." He said.  
"Let's do it gabumon.. Everyone.." Matt looked at the others while sinisterly looking at him..

"Digivolve!" He said but nothing is happening.  
"Digivolve? You must be kidding me.." Phantom laughed.  
"Why can't we digivolve?" Gabumon said.  
"You guys didn't even sense the dark spiral didn't you?" Black agumon attack them with pepper breath or something like that..  
"Black agumon digivolve!" He said and emitting a dark light..  
"Black Agumon digivolve! Black Greymon!"  
"Reload! Mailbirdramon!" He said and a star creature of a digimon appear.  
"Now let's take on a flight.." He said and keep attacking them..  
Back with TK and the others..

"Okay guys! Digi Armor Energize!" But nothing happened.  
"Are you kidding me? This is how you do it!" Nemesis laugh..  
"Ready if you are phantom.." Dark Veemon said.  
"You guys better run.." Phantom warned.  
"Dark Armor Energize!"  
"Dark Veemon dark armor digivolve too!"  
"Magnamon Я, The destroyer of miracles!" "The destroyer of.." TK gasped.  
"Miracles.." They gulped.  
"Now magnamon show them why they won't be messing with us!" They barrage on attacking.  
"Magna Blast!"  
The attack defeated all the other rookie except gatomon who left untouched.  
"Why didn't you attack me?" Gatomon asked.  
"Cause.. You can digivolve to ultimate.. I'll tell ya 1 one thing..there are two dark spirals.. One keeps them from reaching to a mere level of ultimate that includes DNA and the others are like this.. Stopping them from armor digivolving..  
"You coward.." Yolei said.  
"I knew you guys we're planning but.. Gatomon are you strong?" Magnamon asked.  
"Let's do it Gatomon!" Kari shouted.  
"Gatomon Digivolve too! Angewomon!"  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
"I think I might enjoy this.." Magnamon dodge the attack and they begun a fierce fight..

Meanwhile..

"Well this is boring.." Greymon growl and looking at the beaten rookies..  
"If only you guys had plan on going this time but your leaders aren't here.." He laugh.  
"He will come.. Tai will come!" Mimi hoped for the best..  
"Hmm.. Then mimi is it? Can you become strong?" Phantom asked.  
"I'll show ya!" And her digivice suddenly shined.  
"Oh this will be interesting.." He smirked looking at palmon who is digivolving..  
Back with Kari..

"Now magnamon let's get serious.." He ordered magnamon to go back to dark veemon..  
"Black Veemon digivolve!" "Black veemon digivolve too!"  
"Black XVmon!"  
"Reload Stingmon!"  
"Stingmon?" Ken said.  
"Oh but this isn't your stingmon.." Nemesis said.  
"Stingmon!"  
"XVmon!"  
"Digi Xros!" The two merge into one being of paildramon but darker.  
"Darkness Paildramon!"  
"Now this is the last time I'll tell ya to run.." He sit on paildramon.  
"We won't run!" Angewomon said.  
"He said motionlessly ordering paildramon to attack with his gun..  
"You guys aren't strong enough.. You guys didn't know where is the spiral.. Haha even ken didn't know.." He looked at ken and smirked.  
"There is no dark spiral is it?" Ken asked.  
"Well there is.. But to whom.. I didn't know.." He laughed and waiting for them to make a move.  
"But to whom.." Ken thought.  
"If you didn't have any clue then I'll give you one.. It's from that little brat over there!" He pointed "Cody?" They all pointed.  
"That is just nonsense!" Yolei said "Why do we even believe you?!" Kari shouted.  
"Why? Cause he will stab you on your back.." Nemesis said he just lay there and let them know..  
"You're not really going to use that right?" Dark paildramon asked.  
"Nope.. But I didn't know if he will.." Nemesis said.  
*flashback*  
"Hey cody.." Davis said.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"Oh just wanted to give you a little souvenir.." Davis handed out a black Xros Loader.  
"Why are you giving me this?" Cody asked.  
"Nah it's your choice.. Until you do don't ever use it.." Davis said.  
"And don't tell anyone right?" Cody said and they separated ways..  
*end of flashback*  
"Now dark spiral release!" Nemesis gives them a chance to fight "Now everyone" TK said..  
"Digi Armor Energize!  
"Patamon armor Digivolve too!"  
"Pegasusmon,Flying Hope!"  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve too!"  
"Shurimon,samurai of sincerity"  
"Double stars!"  
"Meteor Shower!"  
"Nemesis.." Dark paildramon look at him.  
"No don't attack.." Nemesis look untouched and saw digmon protecting him.  
"What?" They all gasped.  
"I'm sorry everyone he said that this is the only thing I can do to save you guys!" Cody said.  
"Haha good cody.." Nemesis pouted him.  
"Now digmon change back to armadillomon!" "Reload! Dorulumon!" Cody's digivice was shattered and change by a black Xros loader..  
"Cody you.. That can't be true you must be controlled by a dark spiral right?" Yolei cried.  
"No.. Yolei-san.. I do this on my free will!" Cody said and staring at a flat expression.  
*flashback*  
"So what is your choice.."  
"I'll do it!"  
"And this is if you want to save everyone.." The figure back off and bowed.  
"No.. It wasn't to save everyone.. I know I hate the dark powers but I'm just selfish that's it.." Cody thought "Is this alright cody?" Armadillomon asked.  
"It's fine and the way it should be.." Cody smiled but giving tears..  
*end of flashback*  
"Wow you really are sly aren't you cody?" Nemesis said.  
"Shut up.." Cody said.  
"Well now as my parting gift this attack will sent you back to the real world!" Nemesis shouted.  
"Reload! Apollomon!"  
Apollomon appeared..  
"What do you want now nemesis?" He asked.  
"Sent them back to the real world.." Nemesis said.  
"We don't want to go back!" Ken said.  
"Without Cody!" Yolei said.  
"I'm with them.." TK said.  
"Apollomon!" Cody said.  
"Dorulumon!"  
"Paildramon!"  
"Digi Xros!" The three said.  
"Paildramon tornado Soul blaster mode!"  
"Tornado Soul Blaster!" He shot out a dark energy and sent them back to where they came from..  
"Now I'm relieved" Cody said revealing himself beside daemon..  
"Oh so you reload daemon from the first time you're here and protect hikari?" Nemesis chuckled.  
"Yeah.." Cody said.  
"And it would be of my service of holding my royalty to the dark knight himself.." Daemon bowed.  
"Now just to check on Phantom.." Nemesis hop on paildramon and cody too.  
Back with mimi.  
"Palmon digivolve too!"  
"Lilymon!"  
"Wow an ultimate that is new.. But.."  
"Mega Flame!" Black Greymon attacks lilymon with it's flame..  
"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon attacks him..  
"Now let me see how can I make this much harder.." Phantom thought.  
"Mailbirdramon!"  
"Black Greymon!"  
"Darkness Loader Digi Xros!"  
"Digi Xros!"  
"Dark Metal Greymon!"  
"Fire!" Phantom ordered and using his giga blaster made lilymon down and injured.  
"Giga-" Black Metal Greymon wanted to attack again but was stopped by one figure.  
"Stop Phantom.. We got our objective.." Nemesis said.  
"Hmph so he has join us.." Phantom laughed and seeing another figure but a boy aged smaller than them.  
"Cody?" Mimi said.  
"Eh!" They all shouted except phantom and nemesis who smirked.  
"Go away you two.. Whispered!" Cody said and his eyes were black..  
"Arrow Of Whispered!" Apollomon whispered sent them flying to the real world.  
"Now cody.. Let's see what they are up to.." Nemesis revealing himself as davis and phantom as tai..  
"Hahaha!" The three laugh evilly.  
Back at the lab.  
"I can't believe cody just trick us like that.." TK said.  
"Wait he has the crest of reability right? Just like joe.." Kari said.  
"Then that means it's opposite is.." They all said.  
Betrayal right?" Davis said out of nowhere and dash in..  
"Davis you scare us.." Kari said.  
"Sorry.. I just heard you guys talking.." Davis apologized.  
"Wait you knew cody was gonna do that?" TK asked.  
"Nope I just knew what his opposites crest what not?" Davis said.  
"Then you knew!" TK said again.  
"Then let me tell you this.. TK you're hope but on the other hands in your decision you made despair out of it.."  
"So what?" TK shouted.  
"If you made despair you will be like cody.." Davis said making everyone disbelief.  
"Then what about you?" Ken asked.  
"Mine.. I lost veemon.. So there is no evidence my crest is still here.." Davis said.  
"Davis, Veemon is gone?" They all were shocked.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Yolei said.  
"I was fine alright but yolei with your harsh words you created hate.." Davis said in a low voice..  
"I am?" Yolei said.  
"Then there is my lovely kari.. You hold light.. You shiver it and can sense it right?!" Davis said.  
"Yeah.." Kari said.  
"But you yourself created darkness without even realizing it.." Davis said.  
"I created darkness?" Kari cried..  
"Davis that's enough!" TK and ken said.  
"Well ken that is harsh words.. That is your opposite your not kind your mean! That is why your brother was gone.." Davis said..  
"My brother.." Ken falls to his knees..  
"Davis just stop okay.." TK said.  
"Well I just wanted to tell you guys what gennai told me.. Ja ne!" Davis said and give a goodbye shake.  
"Hey ken.. Kari.." TK said trying to wake them up..  
"Um.. TK I think we shouldn't meet for a while.." Kari said and run crying..  
"Are you alright ken?" Yolei asked.  
"I need time alone.." Ken walked off alone and that is when the other digidestined arrive.  
"Ouch.." Matt said.  
"That has got to be a better landing" Izzy said.  
"I agree" sora said.  
"But that guy seems familiar" Mimi saw the phantom guy's face.  
"Just who is he!" Matt shouted and look frustrated.  
"Yo minna" Tai said and was sweat dropping.  
"Where are you all this time tai?" Sora said.  
"I was helping the charity remember?" Tai said "Well you're lying prove it.." Matt said.  
"Hey tai! Thank you for making my sister that sweet cake!" A white blonde kid said.  
"Don't sweat it kid.." Tai pat him..  
"Well one day I want to be like you!" The kid said.  
"So you're in the same grade as davis?" Tai asked.  
"Ha'I" He nodded.  
"But we haven't seen you around lately.." Sora said rather suspicious.  
"Cause I'm shy to go outside.." The boy said.  
"Well next time don't be shy now go to your friend!" Tai smiled.  
"Oi! Jack! Let's clean up the charity!" Another spiky hair boy said.  
"Ah! Tai-san Bye Bye!" He run as fast as he could.  
"See.." Tai said.  
"Is charity really matter? We were all like having danger in the digital world!" TK said.  
"TK.. I don't know about this but from tai's action he is sincere at that.." Mimi said.  
"She says I'm sincere?" Tai said to himself.  
"And tai if you and davis says that you will be gone I'll believe you.." Mimi said.  
"Wait that is Nate and Jack why did they even know tai?" TK asked "I never knew their name okay! I just help at the last second and don't hear what davis says.." Tai gives a goodbye shake.  
"Wait.. Tai knows?" TK began to feel suspicious.  
"Well I'm beat" Izzy said.  
"Me too.." Yolei said and they end the day..  
Next day..  
"Now hmm today who shall it be.." Phantom said.  
"How about Piedmon.." Nemesis said.  
"Great Idea" Phantom said.  
"Reload Piedmon!"  
Piedmon appeared.  
"What shall I do for you today phantom.." Piedmon bowed.  
"I need you to destroy the digidestined and crush them or be your keychain or whatever,Metal seadramon and Machinedramon will aid you along with pinnochiomon.  
"Ha'I" Piedmon nodded.  
Computer Lab..  
"Guys they made their move.." Izzy said.  
"Okay Digi Port Open!" TK said.  
"Trump sword!" Piedmon began on his attacks.  
"Well this is new.." Sora said.  
"Look guys!" Mimi said.  
"It's Piedmon!" Matt shouted "So that means the dark master has been revived?" TK and the other gasped in horror as the dark master was still alive.  
What is this the dark master is alive? What will they do? And where is kari and ken? All and that in the next digimon: Digital Monster!


	5. Chapter 4: Despair and Dark Ocean Trip

A/N: For Digitalwriter92 I thank you for the advice.. I'll try to heed your words..  
Without further or due the next chapter start..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome Digidestined!" Piedmon bowed.  
"Wait you're supposed to be on heaven's gate!" TK shouted.  
"But you're wrong.. That place transported me into this place of darkness or what you call the dark area!". Piedmon said.

"And somebody deleted me!" Mega seadramon said.  
"And we are looking for revenge!" Machinedramon said.  
"One day a boy comes to us and give us a second chance!" Pinocchiomon said.  
"And that is me!" Phantom appeared right beside piedmon..  
"And the one that brings the others was me.." Daemon said.

"Daemon!" They all shouted.  
"We thought we vanish you!" Matt said.  
"You seal me into the dark ocean along with the dark masters! Think of it this way I'll get to get both older and younger digidestined.." Daemon chuckled.  
"And as a chance like this to pass.." Machinedramon attacks..  
"Tch we can't go even to champion.." TK said.

"Oh to make this an even battle" Cody appeared with Nemesis..  
"We are giving you guys a chance to fight.." Nemesis said.  
"Patamon digivolve too! Angemon!"  
"Angemon digivolve too! MagnaAngemon!"  
"I'll send you again to that dimension!" MagnaAngemon shouted.

"Just try it I'll dare ya to do it again.." Piedmon change it's color into black..  
"My name is Chaos Piedmon.."  
"He changed?" They all said.  
"Tch it's my vision again.." Nemesis fall down on his knees..  
"Are you okay?" Cody asked.  
"I'm fine.." He lied..  
"Trump sword II" Chaos Piedmon attacks with it's swords..  
"Mugen Cannon!"

"Heaven's Gate!" Magna Angemon said and opens a gate..  
"Are you sure?" Nemesis chuckled.  
"Reload! Magna Angemon!" Nemesis reloaded the same magna angemon that TK have..  
"How did you?" TK gasped.  
"Hmph I have a full army of digimon right here.." He showed his digivice..  
"What?!" They all were shocked.  
"Now Magna Angemon! Heaven's Gate!" The opposite of the heaven's gate make it useless to do it again..

"Now that is out of the way! Nemesis jump to the field.  
"I want to personally beat your seccond in command.." Nemesis pointed at matt.  
"Matt is mine nemesis!" Phantom shouted.  
"Fine.. It's boring to have the weak ones.." Nemesis joked.  
"Like you.." Nemesis pointed at TK.  
"Me?!" TK pointed at himself.  
"You're good at picking strategy but.. You're weak.. At making a sudden call.." Nemesis said.

"When all the components isn't there.. As perfect as you should have been.." Nemesis face becomes scarier..  
"You can't do anything.." Nemesis said that one word and TK just went out of control..

Other place..  
"Hey there hikari.." A spiky hair guy said.  
"What are you doing here nate?" Kari asked.  
"You see TK is out of control I need one favor.." Nate said.  
"What?!" Kari asked.  
"Just stay away from tk for a while.." Nate warned.  
"Why?!" Kari said.

"You will know and I need you to use this.. A light change her digivice into Pink D-arc.  
"Please save him.. My name is nate.. Please use this digivice.." Nate disappears with the wind gushing..  
"Nate?!" Kari shouted.

"Let's go gatomon.." Kari with the new found strength goes on to the battle..  
Back To the battlefield.  
"Yes that's it attack more.." Nemesis laugh..  
"Why is he laughing when he knows he can't win?" Yolei thought.  
"Haha you are a fool.." Nemesis ordered Dark Paildramon to attack Magna Angemon but with TK was going nuts magna angemon turns into a dark being and changed into Neo Devimon.

"This is bad.." Dark paildramon said.  
"I know.." Nemesis smiled.  
"Why is he still smiling.." TK ordered Neo Devimon to attack Dark paildramon.  
"Deep Sorrow!" Neo devimon grab paildramon on the neck but for some reason nemesis can feel it too..

"TK don't do this.." Yolei said "Hehe you still wanna fight?" Dark paildramon asked.  
"I cursed my words pail.." Nemesis was still hurts..  
"Guilty Claw!" Neo devimon shred dark paildramon to pieces but thankfully he keeps re-generating.. "Give in.." The voice said..  
"I won't.." Nemesis denied it..  
"What is happening to him?" Yolei asked.  
"What is happening there yolei is that your friend TK won't make it anymore.." Cody said.

"Why do I feel like my whole body is hurt.." Nemesis holds himself together..  
"Tch this is bad.." Dark paildramon thought.  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon protected nemesis from the last guilty claw..  
"Why hikari?" TK said "This isn't you TK! You were being consumed! Now I know not all darkness is bad.." Kari said and uses her new digivice and uses a card slash..

"Card slash! Cutemon's Healing powers!"

"I thank you very much angewomon.." Dark paildramon smiled at her..  
"That smile.." Angewomon thought and seems like familiar.  
"Well my body is hurt like kinda.." Nemesis said "I will fight him.." Kari said.  
"But he is my enemy and you're my enemy.." Nemesis shouted.  
"Well then just this once.." Kari said.  
"We work together.. I want nothing more.. Paildramon!" Nemesis said ordered her to fight with angewomon..

"This is the power to save everyone!" Kari's digivice becomes lighter..  
"Biomerge Digivolution!"  
"Gatomon digivolve too!" Kari and gatomon's like they were in one heart beat..  
"Opanimon!" The new angel appeared..

"Kari you too against me?!" TK said.  
"And for the record TK I always like davis more than you!" She said it out loud and put her lance on neo devimon.

"Sefirot Crystal!" She puts up a square diagram shot but neo devimon manage to dodge it a little but with that time she manage to push another counter attack to TK.  
"Eden's Javelin!" She uses her lance and stab neo devimon's left arm..  
"Neo Devimon!" TK said.

"Now paildramon!" Nemesis said.  
"Desperado Blaster!" He shout out the gun but with more fire power..

"Guilty Claw!" Neo devimon went into the attack but Dark paildramon and Opanimon makes a good team by dodging the attack.. "I'll hold them.. Do the final blow!" Dark paildramon shouted.

"Cable Catcher!" Dark paildramon uses his long cable to wrap neo devimon up.

"Eden's Javelin!" Opanimon uses all her strength into the last attack and turns back into kari and gatomon..

"We did it.. Nemesis.." Kari said..  
"All shall come to nothing.. All will become nothing.." A dark circle was envelope between nemesis..  
"That voice.. Davis.. Wait more importantly!" Kari rushes to TK.  
"What is happening?" TK asked like he was brainwashed.  
"You kinda snap out like that.." Kari winked.  
"And you like davis huh?" TK said.

"Curse that last part was still in him.." Kari thought and they saw a dark knight digimon appear right beside nemesis..  
"When everything shall become darkness and succumb into.." Nemesis stopped and looked at kari one more time..  
"Goodbye.." Nemesis whispered and only kari knew whose voice is that..  
"It's him.." Kari said and her eyes was like crying inside like her crest was being pulled right there..

"Nothingness.." Nemesis becomes silent and didn't say anything..  
"Nice job boy.." Dark Knightmon appeared right before nemesis.  
"Now I don't have to hold back.." Nemesis looking at the sky and saw that his crest was awakened.

Meanwhile,

"Is that all you've got?" Phantom said.  
"I'm here to inform you that nemesis finally drawn out to his crest.." Cody bowed from his Darkness Loader.  
"Good.. But for now let's retreat.."  
"Would it be great if we strike now.." Cody said.  
"No it isn't.. When he is like that he is out of control.." Phantom quickly pull back from the fight and back into nemesis place..  
Nemesis Battle ground..  
"Fire paildramon.." Nemesis said.  
"But.." DarkPaildramon said.

"Do as I say or dark knightmon will do the job for you.." Nemesis warned but with less emotion than before..  
"I need to biomerge again.." Kari said.  
"Well we should get out of here while he isn't out of control.." Piedmon said.

"Right.." Machinedramon said.  
"Haha you're right" Pinnochiomon agreed.  
"I would say that also.." Metal seadramon said.  
"Okay in you go.." Cody said taking them back to the Xros Loader..  
Kari and gatomon once again turns into Opanimon and attacks Nemesis but dark knightmon guarded him.

"Not that easily.. I fight more powerful enemy than you ever did.." Dark Knightmon snickered.

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon attacks Opanimon but she uses sefirot crystal and put some damage on him..  
"Grraahh.." Nemesis head becomes more dizzier and dark paildramon becomes more wilder..

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon attacks them but Black Metal Greymon reflect the attack.

"Now we leave.." Phantom knock nemesis out and dark knightmon puts on a new portal..  
"Bye! Bye!" Cody also goes with phantom and disappear..

At the portal..

"Whew we knock him out.." Phantom look worried.  
"If not he could destroy them into bits and maybe destroy the whole digital world at this rate.." Dark veemon said.

"I would agree.." Dark agumon said.  
"Now what should we do with him phantom?" Another black knight appeared.  
"Maybe it's time for me to go wild then.." Phantom said looking at the unconscious nemesis or davis at this case..  
"My crest is hatred.. I threw courage a long time ago.." He said holding his crest waiting to be release..

"So what do we do now tai.." Mailbirdramon asked.  
"Make them pay.." Cody looked at them and watch from the sideline..  
"Well we should be the one holding the balance.." Daemon said.  
"I know.. But the digidestined never knew the real reason about the dark crest.." Cody said..

"Real reason huh?" Daemon asked.  
"And I joined in cause I want to find out the true length. Of this crest.." Cody thought..  
Back at the computer lab..  
"Why did they knock that nemesis guy out?" Matt asked.  
"Maybe they are scared.." Sora said.

"No it isn't.. His eyes it wasn't even shining before like it's lost from the start.." Yolei felt a mix of doubt..  
"Well yolei are you gonna fight?" Mimi asked.  
"I need to go to ken.. We need some time alone.." Yolei said and runs like she knows the truth..

"Kari are you gonna fight?" TK asked.  
"No.. Cause I know who are we up against.." Kari said.  
"Who?" They asked.  
"It's still unconfirmed but until it is true it's to me and me alone and to start let's go to the dark ocean" She insisted.  
"You're serious?" TK said.

"Of course TK and to get rid of Dragomon forever.." Kari seemed interested.

Next day at class(Tai POV)

I went to the class I saw mimi was sitting there for some unknown reason I feel warm and confused like I don't know what to do..  
"Haha my boy you like that mimi girl don't ya?" The dark knight digimon said.  
"Shut up." I shouted and the teacher kick me out of class.  
"Wait did tai just scream for nothing there? But I heard digimon's voice..." Mimi confused.  
"Okay you're so gonna get it chaos gallantmon.. Everyone.." I ordered them to pull random objects at chaos gallantmon in the Xros loader the first one was frying pan and then all was a blur.  
"That's enough agumon.." I smiled.  
"Ow.. I'm still as friendly as ever.. I'm better than that dark knightmon.. He is too serious.. That is why his masters always feels incredible pain actually I volunteer cause I don't know my feelings well.." Chaos gallantmon smiled.  
"Maybe me too.. Since this year I don't know anymore.." I agreed with him but for some reason my body feel pain incredibly after looking at mimi..  
"Maybe I like her once.. And then.." I saw one string of memory in the past..

*flashback*

"Tai how was this hat?" The girl like mimi said.  
"It's fine.. Everything you wear is good!" I smiled..  
"Thank you tai.." The girl smiled but it changed into a horrible scene..  
"Hey ya little girl wanna get home.." A senpai in tai's school said.  
"Um.. Can I please go now?" The girl said.  
"No let's play here for a while.." The 2nd boy said and that is when I come in..

"Hey what do you want kid didn't you saw us here.." The first boy said "And now let's see if tai here is strong enough.." The second boy said.  
I wasn't a strong kid like now actually I'm weak.. The first time I getting beat up and get humiliated was in the fifth grade of primary school and this girl was transferred due of her parents work.. I have to watch her.. I feel like I like her a lot from her smiles but that all changed when I protected her and the bully's beat me up..

"Tai.. Baka.. You tried to get beat up like that? I hate you for that!" The girl run from me like in fear of me I saw blood coming from my face no.. From many parts of my body even bruises.. That is when after 2 months I meet sora I think then she transferred school for no reason..

At Home..

"Mom I'm home.." I said and when my mom look at me I mean a beat up me I feel embarrassed and she lecture me like no end like you have to be like hikari and sort not making troubles or fight and I got 1 month grounded for that..

*end of flashback*

"It's so frustrating.." I fall to my knees leaning to a wall next to me..  
"So you knew the girl?" Chaos gallantmon asked.  
"I think that girl is mimi.." I said in a low voice and why is it the people I love most makes my heart ache..

"So now do you need that love?" Chaos gallantmon asked and then I bengun to feel pain a whole new level than I never had before..  
"No.." A dark aura gushing over me and I walk to the nurse feeling a little dizzy.. I rest for a while and for some reason.. I felt like when davis was like yesterday wanted to break loose.

"Maybe I should break loose and what place to have than.." I said opening a portal to the dark ocean after getting an excuse slip,getting my backpack first.. At class mimi smiled at me but for some reason it hurts that she doesn't remember me by.. The first one that hate me..

"Zone Transfer!"

"Dark Ocean!" A portal to the dark ocean opens up it feels like the ocean comforts me that is when I saw dragomon.

Dark Ocean..

"So the leader of the digidestined come by and what a sad look we have.." Dragomon comfort..

"What do you want dragomon?" I asked.  
"I don't want that child of light anymore.. Since you came the dark ocean is peace.. I thank you" Dragomon said and saw the first time I came in the code crown appear and it doesn't need his powers for once..

"Hey would you come with me.." I asked.  
"Sure thing.. But I won't make it.." Dragomon mumbled.  
"Why?" I asked.

"Even if I come I would be likely to be destroyed first.." Dragomon said.  
"You would be destroyed?" I asked.  
"For some reason.. I feel like today was gonna be my last day and I feel relieved.." Dragomon smiled.

"You feel relieve?" I was confused.  
"I want the child of light to destroy me.." He said.  
"I won't let her do that even if it's my sister.. Dragomon.. If you can still fight then fight.." I said in a confident voice.

"But I'm tired of fighting.. Won't it be good if I just disappear.." Dragomon said.  
"And then what?! There are people like me.. And you're divermon that needs you!" I said in a high pitch voice.

"Well you better change your attire first.." Dragomon said sensing someone coming..  
"Okay.." I change into phantom outfit..  
At the computer lab..  
"Everyone is ready?" Kari asked.

"As I'll ever be.." TK said.  
"I'm coming too.. Mimi said.  
"No one is available than mimi huh?" Izzy said.

"I want to come.. I feel like I need to go there.." Mimi touched her heart like she hurts someone in the past and that the person is there..  
"Digi Port Open!" TK shouted..

Dark Ocean..

"Well, well,well if it isn't the digidestined" phantom reappeared.  
"How did you get in here?" Kari asked.  
"The question is why you are in my territory.." Phantom said.  
"You're territory?" Kari gasped.

"Look at the flag.." Phantom pointed at the sky..  
"The flag?" They all saw the black dragon sign so that means that is his zone..  
"I won't let you take dark ocean from me.." Phantom begun to reload mailbirdramon and cyberdramon.

"Reload black agumon!"

"Digivolve!"  
"Black agumon digivolve too!" "Black Greymon!"

"Digi Xros!"  
"Metal Greymon!"  
"Reload Lilithmon! Blastmon!"  
"Ho you finally called us boy.." Lilithmon said.

"Just shut up.." Phantom said.  
"Digi Xros!"

"Lilithmon(Crystal form) (AN: In the anime they undergo incomplete transformation at the last episode with beelzemon so I'm trying to make this as original as possible) "Lust Punch!" Lilithmon said attacking them with crystal punches.

"fast.." Mimi with lilymon said looking at her was on the back off lilymon.

"Crystal Blaze!" Lilithmon attacks and laughs while quickly disappearing and appearing out of nowhere.

"This is to buy time.." Phantom thought..  
"Black Metal Greymon! You join in!" Phantom ordered.  
"As you wish.." Black Metal greymon attacks head on with magna angemon.

"Soul Vanisher!"

"Giga Blaster!" The attack clash and they hit each other..

"You still don't get it don't you?" Metal greymon said.  
"What?!" Magna Angemon asked.  
"This place.. Was once a part of digital world.." Black Metal Greymon said.  
"What?!" Magna Angemon gasped.  
"We call it the heaven's memory.." Black Metal Greymon said.

"Oh that story again" MagnaAngemon said.  
"If you destroy this place.. Magna angemon all darkness will spread to the outside world.." Black Metal Greymon said.  
"It's not my problem.." Magna angemon said like he didn't care..  
"Okay.. You hated the dark then I'll show you what being evil looks like.." Black metal greymon hits with it's claw like it was no end.

"He won't stop.." MagnaAngemon said.  
"Now die.." Black Metal Greymon was even closer in a 5 cm range and hold magna angemon's close to him..

"Giga Blaster!" Magna angemon turns back to patamon and falls.

"MagnaAngemon!" TK shouted.

"Don't look back now.." Lilithmon said and attacking lilymon.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon dodge the attack and hits with it's nazar nail.. "Kyaahh!" Lilymon falls to the ground..

"We're out numbered" Kari said.  
"Then let's biomerge.." Gatomon said.  
"Biomerge Digivolution!"  
"Gatomon digivolve too!"  
"Opanimon.."

"Forbidden Trident!" Dragomon comes out of nowhere and attacks opanimon and they clash into a heated battle..

So the battle in the dark ocean is heating up.. What is kari after there? Why is Phantom so eager to protect the dark ocean all and that in the next digimon: Digital Monster!


	6. Chapter 5: When hatred runs loose

Meanwhile with davis as he wakes up..

"Why did I feel something bad is gonna happen dark knightmon?" I asked to him.

"Hmm maybe we should ask cody to monitor him.." Dark knightmon said.  
"No.. I'm going there myself.." I said to him..

"Very well. I shall heed to your aid my master.." Dark knightmon said..  
"Zone Transfer!" He transfer and for some sort a boy sees that..

"So it has begun. The prophecy has begun.." A boy was walking again to his class.. He has a white hair and is the same class as TK and the others..  
"So is it time to tell nate Jackmon?" The gold creature said.

"No.. Guilmon.. Not yet.. But I know he made his move.." The scenery change into a boy who has blue spiky hair and was standing on top of the building with a veemon besides him..

"We can't let this happen the 2nd time.." Nate said and with the gust of the wind he and veemon disappear.  
Back to the dark ocean..

"Dragomon I said to you to stand low.." Phantom said.

"I couldn't let you do it alone can I?" Dragomon winked.  
"Well hikari I think dragomon isn't after you now.." Gatomon said.

"But I still wanna get some payback.." Kari said and they attack as opanimon.  
"Very well.. Then.. Metal Greymon! Come back!" Phantom said jumping on metal greymon.  
"Cyberdramon!"  
"Dragomon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Cyberdramon Ocean Mode!" The newly appeared cyberdramon changed his weapons to a trident but still keep his other lancer..

"Forbidden Slash Trident!" Cyberdramon quickly flew to opanimon and they engaged on a handicap battle.

"Got you!" Lilymon attacks metal greymon but he just quickly dodge the attacks.

"Tail Smasher!" Metal greymon push lilymon back..

"Howling Blaster!"  
"Meteor Wing!" Two person appeared and it's matt and sora..  
"Sorry for the wait!" Matt jump down from birdramon.

"Couldn't have a better timing.." Mimi winked.  
"Now you can evolve freely.." Phantom said at them unlocking the dark spirals.  
"So that's why we can digivolve here too.." Garurumon said.

"Yeah no doubt.." Birdramon said.  
"And for the record.. You still can't defeat metal greymon.." Phantom chuckled.

"We don't know that.." Matt said.  
"And we're gonna prove it to ya! That we can win!" Sora said in a confident voice.  
"Lilithmon go wild.." Phantom ordered.

"Haha the word.." Lilithmon asked him to give the command.  
"Lust Snow.." Phantom said the keyword.

"Let's get wild blastmon!" Lilithmon shouted.

"You said it girl" Blastmon laughed Lilithmon uses her ice whip and makes an ice glacier but garurumon and birdramon dodges it. Unfortunately for lilymon she was frozen solid..

"Lilymon!" They all shouted.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! I thought my previous opponents were strong but you three aren't as strong as him.." Lilithmon laughed loudly.

"Who is it?" They all asked.  
"Your leader.. Motomiya Davis.." Lilithmon snickered.  
"Davis?" They all were shocked.

"Haha he beats me and said for me to come with him so I'll do what he says.." Lilithmon lowered her whip and snatch garurumon.

"Come here little doggie.." Lilithmon said..  
"Don't you dare touch him!" "Meteor Wing!" Birdramon attacks lilithmon but the ice from blastmon last attack makes it harder to pull garurumon..  
"This is gonna be fun.." She chuckled.

At the portal..

"Oh no they begin to fight dark knightmon.." I said in a worried voice..  
"I hope that he doesn't berserk there.." Dark knightmon seems worried.

"Wow dark knightmon this is the first time you're real worried" I chuckled.  
"Cause you two saved my life.. And want to be our partners.." Dark knightmon said in a sincere voice.

"Nah don't mention it.." I smiled.  
"Chaos gallantmon is more dangerous when he is berserk.." Dark Knightmon said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"It started like 2 years ago before you found us.." Dark Knightmon began to tell the story..

Back to Phantom..  
"Okay I had enough.." Phantom said.

"Soul Vanisher!"  
"Giga Blaster!"

"Opanimon take care of Dragomon over there.." TK ordered.  
"Okay.. But if anything goes wrong.." Kari said "I know just go.. And take care of dragomon so we could leave.." MagnaAngemon said.

"And I know just how to lure him in.." Kari smiled.

The cave..

"Come and get me cyberdramon!" Opanimon said as they get closer to the cave..

"Okay gotcha.." Opanimon saw a book and grab it..  
"Not that!" Cyberdramon shouted.

"Eden's Javelin!" Opanimon attacks with her lance and makes Cyberdramon split with dragomon right at the end of the castle..

"TK I got the book let's go!" Opanimon said but with last breath dragomon tried to stop opanimon and in front of his eyes he saw kari was fighting dragomon..  
"TK finish it.." Opanimon shouted..

"Heaven's gate!" MagnaAngemon opens the gate and suck dragomon in but it failed cause he is too big and took a different approach sucking Metal Greymon in..

"What?!" Dark Metal Greymon was sucked in..

"Go back everyone.." Lilithmon and the others goes back with unclear who is the winner.

"That was close.." Garurumon huffed and turns back into gabumon..  
"So tired.." Lilymon sweatdropped and turns into palmon..

"Metal Greymon don't let it suck you!" Phantom said and ordered.

"I know that Phantom but if this goes on then.." Dark Metal Greymon was closer into the gate but dragomon do a last attempt sucking himself to stop the process and the gate was broke.. But the cost is..

"Dragomon hold on!" Phantom cried and goes besides him..  
"He cried? Than that means dragomon really doesn't want to get me anymore.." Opanimon thought.

"Phantom.. I'm sorry this is all I can do.." Dragomon whispered as his data particles comes out like in Xros wars.  
"Wait he didn't turn into an egg?" TK said in surprised.

"Dragomon.. Don't leave me.. You're the one that introduce me to the dark ocean.. The good part anyway.." Phantom cried..  
"Just be yourself.." Dragomon give him a smile.

"Please Wait.. I can heal you in the Darkness Loader.." Phantom said and pointing his Darkness loader at him but it didn't work..

"It's too late for me.." Dragomon said and titled his head..  
"No you can't go.." Phantom cried..  
"Goodbye forever my general.. Phantom.." Dragomon disappeared into thin air..  
"Dragomon!" He shouted.

"Give in.." The voice said.

"Give in.." Phantom suddenly becomes silent and was emitting a large dark aura..  
"Yes let it free.. Your anger.. Hatred everything!" The voiced seduced and phantom's fang's comes out..

"And let it all succumbs to darkness.." Chaos gallantmon appeared before them..  
"Who are you?" Opanimon asked.  
"I am chaos gallantmon.. His true partner.. Now all of you will be destroyed.." Chaos gallantmon chuckled and begun on rampaging..

"You're all gonna pay for everything! Light.. Hope.. Friendship.. Love and especially Sincerity!" Phantom pointed at Mimi..  
"Me?!" Mimi confused.

"Your all gonna pay!" He growl and his left eyes becomes red while the right eye becomes black..

At the portal..

"It begins 2 years ago.. He was part megidramon the digital Hazard and yes his crest is hatred.." Dark Knightmon explained.

"Wait I heard this before.. Megidramon destroyed half of digital world when he rampages until the 4 ruler unite their powers right?" I asked.

"That is half of it.. That day a friend of his a dianamon was killed by the sovereign.. Cause she betray them for not telling chaos gallantmon location.." Dark Knightmon said.

"He loves a dianamon? That's new.." I nodded.  
"I tried to stop him.." Dark knightmon explained.

*flashback*

"Stop it chaos gallantmon it isn't worthed" Dark knightmon desperately said to him but he didn't listen.

"Oh back off dark knightmon you never loved someone.." Chaos gallantmon growl.

"I loved an opanimon but she died right before my eyes.." Dark knightmon said and they begun a fight but I take it too far and he went berserk turning into a megidramon.. When I tried to free him from the prison he said just stay away from him if he gets berserk again..

*end of flashback*

"Wait let me get this straight.. Why does he has a two look face?" I asked a stupid question but for him it's a brilliant question..

"Cause when he is berserk his true emotion comes out.."  
"

And that is hatred.." We nodded and we saw the dark ocean..

Dark Ocean..

"Reload Dark Volumon!" I turned into nemesis.

"Okay now I'm ready to go.." Nemesis said and someone was following him..

"Tch he gets here before me.." A voice sound from the bushes.

"Cody I know it's you!" Nemesis smiled.  
"Ow not fair! You always finds me.." Cody tried to act playful

"There is no time.. We need to stop tai.." Nemesis said.  
"Why?!" Cody asked and daemon appeared besides him..

"He is going to berserk.." Nemesis sounded seriously..  
"Okay I'm listening.." Cody heard and they run over to phantom's place..

With Phantom..  
"Reload! Dark Metal Greymon!" "Digi Xros.." Phantom shot out his darkness loader at Dark Metal Greymon and Chaos gallantmon and forced them to digi xros..

"Stop it phantom this isn't you.." Dark Metal Greymon said but he didn't give a response just a wicked smile..

"Digi Xros!"

Chaos gallantmon Wild Mode!" Chaos gallantmon was armed with Dark Metal Greymon wings and weapons..

"Fire.." Phantom said in a flat voice and everyone was too tired to fight even kari and TK and he keeps on firing seeing magna angemon turns back into patamon while opanimon turns back to kari and gatomon.

"Bye!"

"Giga Juddecca Blaster!" He makes an attack but was stopped by someone with a daemon.

"Dark Inferno!" Daemon stop the attack.  
"Why are you here?" Gatomon asked.  
"To save you losers.." Daemon laughed.  
"That's enough daemon.." Cody said.  
"Cody why are you helping us?" TK asked.

"Hmm it isn't me who wanted to help it's him.." They saw Nemesis was riding with a sparrowmon and someone who looks familiar..  
"Yo.." The boy said..  
"Ken?!" They all shouted.

"He managed to convince me to join him until this is over and get you guys out of here.." Ken said as he was holding a black Xros loader

"Sparrowmon!"  
"Dark Veemon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"JetVeemon!"

"They all saw dark JetVeemon attacks with it's missiles..  
"It's no use.." Cody said looking at chaos gallantmon unscratch..

"So it seems you two also want this.." He shot out his lance and attacks Dark JetSparrowmon making them De-Digi Xros...

"Now let's show them the true might off the dark dragon emperors!" Nemesis nodded with Cody and Ken..

*flashback*

"Okay so what do we need?" Cody said.  
"We need ken just for this once.." Nemesis smiled..  
"He won't do it.." Cody said.  
I used my D-terminal and contacted ken but this time with a video chat..

"What are you doing here nemesis?" Ken asked.  
"I need your help.." Nemesis said.  
"You need my help?" Ken was confused..  
"I'm davis.." Nemesis open his mask.  
"What?! Davis! Why didn't you told me?!" Ken said.

"I told you on the way and the next day we can be enemies again.." Nemesis put his mask back on..  
"Okay just this once.." Ken said.  
"I need a holder for sparrowmon can you do it?" Nemesis asked.

"A sparrowmon?" Ken asked.  
"The jet thingy.." Nemesis said.  
"Okay just hold on and I'll be right there.." Ken said hurriedly to the dark ocean..

After 30 minutes or so..  
"Okay what do you need in favor so.." Ken said.  
"Here is the dark Xros loader.. And stingmon must be downloaded here first.." Nemesis instructed..  
"When are you gonna be the old davis again?" Ken asked.  
"I don't know ken.." Nemesis said "Well just this once.. Let me guess your partner berserk.." Ken smiled.

"How did you know?" Nemesis seems surprise.  
"I'm not the digimon emperor for nothing you know.." He winked.

*end of flashback*  
The flag of the dragon emperor appear..  
{Cue Song.. Xros Heart final episode theme..}  
"Now dark veemon mode change!"  
"Dark Veemon mode change!"  
"Dark Metal Veemon!" Veemon turns into a metal version of him..  
"Let's do it cody.. Ken.." He shouted.. Turning their digivice into an original color of blue,green with yellow stripes and purple.  
"Metal Veemon!"  
"Dark Volumon!"  
"Dorurumon!"  
"Starmons!"  
"Digi Xros!"  
"Dark metal veemon X4!"  
"Sparrowmon!" Ken shouted..  
"Let's add in a little something!" Cody smiled and chooses daemon.  
"Me?!" Daemon looked at cody..

"Yeah it would be fine.." Cody smiled.  
"But.." He protested..  
"Hmm maybe you're right.." Cody thought and daemon looked relieved.  
"Then beelzemon!" Cody shouted out beelzemon.

"Beelzemon!"  
"Dark Metal Veemon X5!"

"Digi Xros!"

Dark Metal Veemon X5B!" He shouted and the new him just like shoutmon's have but now in black colors and added with veemon's feature..

"Dark Meteor Sword!" Dark Metal Veemon X5B attacks chaos gallantmon head on..  
"You won't win.." Chaos gallantmon chuckled.

"We'll see about that.." He charged his swords at him with dark flame making it unable to escape for enough time to get phantom to his senses.

"Phantom remember.." Nemesis tried to shake him off but it's useless he doesn't want to listen.

"Let me try.." Cody said punching at phantom..

"Huh?" Phantom seems to recovered a little and his eyes changed to normal..

"What happened?" He seems confused.  
"Now Dark Meteor Impact!" Dark Metal Veemon X5B said attacking chaos gallantmon making him surrender..  
"Did I just went berserk?" Chaos gallantmon asked.  
"He doesn't remember everything.." Dark Metal Veemon thought as they reach to normal form.  
"What happened?" Phantom asked.  
"You just snap like that.." Nemesis feels relieved his partner was going back to normal.  
"Thanks ken.." He shakes hands with him.

"No problem and this must be yours.." Ken smiled and handing his darkness loader.

"Keep it.. One day we'll need it.." Nemesis jumped to the portal and got away.  
"Ken you just let him get away?" Kari asked.

"Okay kari you know what.. Maybe I'm on the sidelines.. I don't want to fight him.. Cody was right this is pointless" Ken said.

"What is pointless?" They asked.  
"You guys didn't know the true enemy.." Ken said and leave.  
"Zone transfer!"

"What is the true enemy?" They all was wondering..  
"Okay veemon we lured him in.." The spiky hair boy said.  
"Nice.. And they are a fool if they are gonna fight dad.." Nate said.  
"So that means all is according to plan?" The white hair boy said.  
"Yes jack it is.." Nate smiled.  
"To save everyone but first I wanna see if mom is worthy.." Nate said.  
"And if my mom is worthy too I guess.." Jack smiled.

Just who are these two boys? Who are they calling mom and dad? Who is the true enemy is? All and that in the next digimon: Digital Monster!


	7. Chapter 6: Davis Anger Revealed

At the computer lab..  
"Wait a minute ken know who he is.." Kari thought about what happened in the dark ocean..

"Cody is right it was pointless!" Kari thought about ken's words again and again..  
"Kari is something in the matter?"TK asked "Nothing.." Kari put up a fake smile..  
Ken goes in the room and make the atmosphere different.  
"You!" Matt said.

"Hmph.. I wanted you guys to know the real nemesis and phantom.." Ken smiled.  
"The real nemesis and phantom?" They all surprised.  
"And kari your feelings are on the line.." Ken pointed at her..  
"My feelings?" She asked herself.

"Maybe it's time we show them our true faces.." Nemesis said.  
"Ah.." Phantom nodded.  
"I totally agree with that" Dark knightmon said.

"But if I went totally nuts.." Chaos gallantmon doubt himself.  
"I'll be there to snap you out.." Dark knightmon smiled.

"Okay.." Chaos gallantmon smiled.  
"Oh you guys wanted to show them who you really are.." Cody said.  
"Yeah.." They nodded.

"Then I've found the perfect place.." Cody got an idea.  
Back at the class..  
"Davis.. Oi.. You're listening?" Ken asked.

"What?!" He was drawing like usual..  
"You're drawing looks more lively than usual" Ken smiled..  
"Thank you.." Davis smiled.  
" .. Mr.. Motomiya please listen to the class" said and make the whole class shiver..

"Ken.. Let's continue this later.." Davis smiled.  
"Sure thing the lord of nothingness.." Ken joked.  
"Hey!But it is true.." Davis chuckled.  
"See.." Ken laugh.

Later that day at the computer lab..

"Well we don't know what they are up to yet.." Matt said.  
"Guys there is a transmission!" Izzy said a transmission coming to the digital world.

"Haha digidestined!" A black figure said.  
"You're! Nemesis!" Matt shouted.  
"Yeah and this time you'll know what true fear means.. Just come to this coordinates.." Nemesis gives them the coordinates.

"Why did you just let us attack?" Kari asked.

"My,my.. How naïve of you child of light.. Or should I say kari kamiya and stubborn of you matt ishida.." Nemesis smiled and laughed evilly while cutting the connection.

"How did they know our name?" TK asked.  
"It doesn't matter! We just go there and fight!" Matt shouted.

"We can't even beat them last time remember!" Mimi said.

"Wait we've got kari who can biomerge now.." TK said.

"But would it be enough?" Mimi asked.

The Forest Zone..

"Here we are.." Mimi said.  
"Where are they?" TK asked.  
"Oh.. Are they scared?" They asked.

Meanwhile..(No one POV)

"Haha here they come.." Nemesis smiled.  
"Are you ready?" Cody asked.  
"Of course" Ken said in the shadows..  
"And I'm ready to crush sincerity without a doubt.." Phantom Smiled.  
"Oh.. Someone is hyper active today.." Nemesis smiled.  
"I'm all hype up!" Phantom sounded confidence..

"Well then let's meet our guest.." Nemesis goes outside with ken and cody..

Forest Zone..

"Where are they?" Matt asked.  
"We've been looking for hours.." TK sweatdropped.  
"Welcome to the forest zone.." Nemesis bowed.

"Nemesis!" They all shouted.  
"Let's begin!" He snap his hands..  
"Dark wall Prison!" Nemesis smiled and a dark flame field just appeared.

"What is this field?" They all asked.  
"You'll see soon enough.." Nemesis said while phantom, ken and cody appeared out of nowhere..

"Yo.." Ken said.  
"Ken can I destroy him?" Sparrowmon asked.  
"Sure thing.." Ken smiled.  
"Reload Stingmon!"  
"Yes ken?" Stingmon asked.  
"Hmm what to do.." Ken said out loud.  
"Reload!"

"Damemon!"

"What is it dame~?" He asked.  
"I need a favor.." Cody said and pointed his digivice..

"Damemon super evolve!"

"Tsuwarmon!"

"Dark knightmon split!" Nemesis said and it turns into two separated being.  
"This is my true form.. Skull knightmon.." He snickered.  
"Wait he is that small?" They asked at the little knight..

"Tsuwamon!"  
"Deadly Axemon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Deadly Tsuwamon!"

"Mantis Dance!" He said and attack the older digidestined.

"Skull Knightmon go have fun.." Nemesis smiled.  
"As you wish.." Skull knightmon bowed.

"Burning Noogie!" Deadly Tsuwarmon drag them away from there without disturbing nemesis, TK and Kari..  
"And I'm going in too.." Phantom said ordering Cody to stop attacking.

"Okay then phantom.." Cody nodded.  
"Have your fun.." Deadly Tsuwarmon said and drag cody away from the battle field.

"TK,Kari what do you think your leader would come?" Nemesis asked.

"Davis and tai will come!" Kari shouted.  
"Oh but they didn't right?" Nemesis asked

"What do you mean?" TK asked back.  
"This is my dark spiral and it reveals all dark emotions even the darkness inside you.." Nemesis smiled and looking at the flames..

"Why are you telling us?!" Kari asked and feel like a hunch that she knew the guy..  
"Reload! Dark Veemon.." Nemesis said not noticing her question.

"This is gonna be interesting right cody?" Ken asked while they are flying with sparrowmon..

"Yeah and I like to fight her for once.. But I guess davis can use all his hopelessness in that field.." Cody seemed worried.

"Oh but you look worried.." Ken said.  
"Nah I'm fine really.." Cody smiled.  
"He isn't dame~" Damemon who has de digivolve said.  
"Damemon could you just shut up.." Cody shouted.

"Sorry dame~ I just wanted to make you feel better dame~" Damemon whimpered and looks sad.

"Well I'm sorry damemon~" Cody smiled.  
"It's okay dame~" Damemon smiled.

"Um cody his aura started to grow.." Daemon said from the Xros loader.  
"What?!" The two shouted.  
Meanwhile with phantom..

"Next time is our turn but now let him have his fun.." Phantom smiled and keep attacking Garurumon,Lilymon and Birdramon..

"What was that in the burning boogie anyway I feel hot.." Lilymon said.  
"Me too.." Garurumon said.  
"Us too.." Birdramon said.

"Oh.. You guys didn't know?" Metal greymon pointed at the burn tail of garurumon..  
"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Garurumon look for the search of a river..  
"Whew I'm a fire type so it didn't bother me.." Birdramon recover from it quickly..  
"Garurumon wait for me.." Lilymon said and jump to the river..

"Haha so funny!" Metal Greymon laugh.  
"I'll get ya for that!" Garurumon said.  
"I'll get ya for that you over grown dinosaur!" Lilymon angered.  
"What can 2 champions and 1 ultimates do?"

"You mean one mega.. And 2 champions.." Matt said as his digivice shining..

"Gabumon warp digivolve too! Metal Garurumon!"

"Birdramon digivolve too! Garudamon!"  
"Flower Cannon!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Metal wolf Claw!"

The attack hits metal greymon but it didn't give him a scratch.

"What?!" They all said.  
"Now let me show you how fire power is.." Phantom said.

"Skull Knightmon!"  
"Metal Greymon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Metal Greymon Cannon Mode!"

"Lock!" Metal Greymon set the attack to max and begun to fire..  
"Fire!" Phantom ordered at a point blank range while making a big explosion..  
"Thank you skull knightmon.." Metal Greymon de-digi Xros with Skull knightmon..  
"No problem!" Skull knightmon goes back to Nemesis.  
"So strong.." Out of the dust. Garudamon,Lilymon and metal garurumon was badly hurt..

"That attack stings.." Metal Garurumon tries to stand up and fail..  
"Well just sit there you three cause the main event is about to begin.." Phantom smiled and showing them the fight that nemesis,kari and TK about to begin with..  
"Well kari.. It seems you like this boy and always follows his orders right?" Nemesis asked.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.  
"Oh don't fool me with that child of hope or should I say TK.." Nemesis said.  
"How do you know we're dating unless.." TK gasped.  
"Yeah.. I'm davis.. Your leader.. No.. Former leader.." Nemesis opens his masks and reveal davis face.

"Where is my brother?!" Kari asked.  
"That I cannot answer my lovely kari.." Davis smiled.  
"Wait so that's why you always said my lovely.." Kari said.  
"Now you've notice.. You didn't notice me! When I come to your photo convention and cheer you on, ever since you said you like him.. You never come to the soccer practice again!" Davis shouted with anger..

"Davis.. I.." Kari feels guilty.  
"But it's fine just get along with TK but one thing is.. I'll make your day a living nightmare!" Davis shouted as his eyes went black..  
"Well davis I know you were like this but I didn't know you were this kind of jerk.." TK shouted back..

"Change Dark Metal veemon.."

"Dark Metal Veemon super evolve!"

"Dark Metal Ulforce Veedramon!"

"Dark Metal Ulforce veedramon?" The two said.  
"This is my hopelessness my shattered dream.." Davis hops on the ulforce veedramon with with black armor and shaded purple on the sideline..  
"Davis we can talk about this!" Kari said.

"Oh kari.. I wait for that option a long time ago! You should have said that before you dated TK!" Davis shouted and look at TK with despise emotion.  
"Kari I think we must put his sense back to his mind!" TK said.  
"Oh on the contra dare tk you should watch your mouth!" Davis shouted.  
"Let's go Patamon.." TK said.

"Ah TK" Patamon nodded and turns into Magna Angemon..  
"Vee! I think you should talk to davis about this.." Gatomon said.  
"What?! Now you're asking me! Where are you all this time?!" Ulforce Veedramon said.  
"Please vee.." Gatomon said.  
"Now you're begging me?! After you chose patamon over me.. I just make a happy face all this time cause I like you but now it doesn't matter!" Ulforce veedramon argued.

"Kari are you gonna fight or not?" TK asked.  
"I'm gonna fight and make the old davis come back.." Kari said "Now that's the kari I know.." TK winked but looking at magna angemon he seems troubled cause ulforce veedramon is too fast.  
"Gatomon, Kari I need help over here!" Magna Angemon said dodging the Dark Ulforce Saber.

"Right!" The two said.  
"Come.." Davis said

"Biomerge Digivolution!"

"Gatomon digivolve too!"

"Opanimon!"

"Eden's Javelin!" She throws her lance but Ulforce veedramon quickly dodge it and without knowing it he was already behind Opanimon and smashing her to the ground..  
"That is for the time I'm happy with you.." Ulforce veedramon said while his eyes turning half red.

"Next one is for a guy who doesn't knows to quit!" Ulforce veedramon was suddenly behind MagnaAngemon who couldn't fast approach Ulforce veedramon's attacks..  
"Sefirot crystal!" Opanimon attacks ulforce veedramon with all their might but seeing the dust clear Ulforce veedramon's eyes were totally red and seems he is losing interest in them.

"Ulforce veedramon this is getting boring.." Davis said in a flat voice making kari and TK gasped.

"How strong is he?!" They asked.  
"You guys won't win.." Ken said.  
"Ken we don't know yet?!" TK asked.  
"But with your power level.. Davis is starting to get bored and this will end fast.." Cody said..

"Now ken.. Cody.. What did I tell you not to get to confident.." Davis and Ulforce veedramon said re-appearing behind them..  
"Davis... Hehe is that you?" The two asked..  
"Well I don't want you two here cause you're precious but if you overconfident or make the plan fails.. Oh you don't know what I'm gonna do.." Davis puts out a devil aura and makes cody and ken sweat dropped and shiver..  
"I told you dame~" Damemon said.

"Good damemon and cody never listens anyway" Davis smiled and get back to the field..  
"You can't shut up didn't you?" Cody said.  
"Nope Dame~ Only if you make sure that 2 thing.." Damemon said.  
"What were those?" Cody asked.  
"One let ankylomon super evolve" Damemon stated.  
"The second one?" Cody asked.  
"Never let me in that gym socks! Oh wait there is more at home.." Damemon chuckled.

"Really?!" Cody's eyes widened.  
"Just kidding dame~ I just like to say it out loud dame~" He laughed..  
"Well cody damemon is right about one thing.." Ken said in seriously.  
"What is it ken?" Cody asked.  
"That don't be overconfident.." Ken said.  
"That is before davis gonna torture you two dame~" Damemon said.  
"Yeah but I keep quiet a little and it's nice to see davis put up that aura again I never seen it like never.." Ken seemed astonished what if the role was reversed.. Davis would have been a great digimon emperor even better than him maybe even crueler..

"Now I'm gonna ask this once.." Davis said.  
"What is it?" TK asked.  
"Are you strong?!" Davis said in a flat voice..  
"Of course we are!" Kari and TK said and attack..  
"Skull Knightmon!" He quickly repel the attack..  
"Yes my lord?" Skull knightmon bowed.

"Where is deadly axemon?" Davis asked..  
"With cody.." He said.

"Well that luck.. Reload Deadly Axemon.." Cody said.  
"Go to davis.." He ordered.  
"Ah here it is.." Skull knightmon said.

"Digi Xros!"

"Skull Knightmon Big Axe Form!"  
He attacked magnaAngemon while Ulforce veedramon hits Opanimon head on..

"Heaven's Gate!" Magna Angemon said "Super Dimensional Axe!" Skull Knightmon said and teleported while hitting magna angemon from the back making the heaven's gate nullified.

"Eden's Javelin!" Opanimon keeps attacking ulforce veedramon but all the lance attack miss..

"You're weak.." Ulforce veedramon said with a heartless voice..  
"I'm weak?" Opanimon said and stop attacking..

"Digi Xros!"

"Dark Knightmon!"

"Watch out kari!" Dark Knightmon was about to attack but was stopped by magnaAngemon..  
"Oh I'm tired of this game.." Davis said and it's about time he finish it..

"Dark Ulforce veedramon!"  
"Dark Knightmon!"

"Darkness Loader! Digi Xros!"

"Dark Metal Ulforce Veedramon(Destroyer Mode!)"

Now he was equipped with dark knightmon swords and shield and charging his attacks.  
"What is he doing?" TK thought..  
"It's over.." Phantom said.  
"Finish It!" Davis said.

"Chaos Destroyer V-Force!" Ulforce veedramon combines the attacks of his sword and his V chest attack making magna Angemon and Opanimon fell down..  
"You lose.." Davis said and the field emitted a dark force..

"What is that thing?" Mimi asked.  
"That is when you lose in this kind of field.." Phantom said.  
"Judgment.." Davis snaps his hands and a dark flame goes through opanimon and Magna Angemon making them de-digivolve back to their rookie form even gatomon and kari split.. Gatomon also forced to turn back into salamon.. For some reason TK was also burnt..

"This ability let's one of us if loses.. To receive a penalty and the loser will get a severe damage.." Davis said while opening a portal..  
"Davis! Where are you going?" Kari asked.

"To a world where there is no happy ending.." Davis said "That is my queue" Phantom said and follows Davis going to the portal with Ulforce veedramon.  
"Kari! TK! We need to treat your wounds!" Matt said but looking as they now they won't answer any question.

Back at the Computer Lab..  
"What happen?" Izzy asked.  
"It's davis.. He is nemesis!" Matt said.  
"But who is phantom.." Mimi said.  
"It must be tai!" Matt said.

"We can't be sure matt" Izzy said and tai entering the room.  
"Um hey guys.." Tai smiled.  
"Where are you?" Sora asked.  
"Um detention.." Tai said.

"You've got detention and didn't tell us?" Mimi asked.  
"Well when I go to the computer lab no one is around.." Tai said.  
"See tai was here.." Sora said..  
"Well I gotta run.. Mom called and kari.." Tai said.  
"Yeah tai?" Kari asked.  
"Just don't get home late.." Tai smiled.  
"I won't.." Kari smiled.

Now that everyone know davis is nemesis what will they do? Will tai's secret comes out? Or will all just be in vain? All and that in the next digimon: Digital Monster!


	8. Chapter 7: Burning Hatred,Nega Greymon

"I can't believe we were beaten like that.." Matt said.  
"All according to plan.." Tai hears them rattling.. Hears them plans the next move and leave..  
"Now it's my turn.." Tai smiled.

At The kamiya's

"Nii-san you in there?" Kari asked.  
"Don't you dare open the door kari.." Tai said.  
"Why nii-san?" She asked.

"Oh you just wouldn't want to know.." Tai said.  
"He is acting weird.." Kari goes to the kitchen..  
"Tai why did you do that?" Black Agumon asked.  
"I know what my little sister might ask.." Tai smiled...  
"You knew?" Black agumon wonders..

The next day(Davis POV)

I was walking to my class when TK and the others catches me and look me in despise and the look on kari's face is what I imagine.. Fear.. Guilt.. And regret..  
"Davis! Why did you do this?" TK asked.  
"I told you.. I'll make your life a living nightmare" I chuckled and I saw ken from a far..

"You.." TK wanted to punch me but was stopped by Kari..

"Stop it TK it wasn't worthed" Kari said..  
"Yeah TJ listen to your girlfriend there.." I said.

"Okay that's it!" TK breaks free from kari and punch me in the face but suddenly was stopped by ken.  
"If you want to fight it isn't here.." Ken looked at both of us..

"I didn't want to fight ken I swear.. Now if you would excuse me.. Mr. Naoto is calling me.." I put up a smile and bowed.  
"How did you know you were gonna get called?" Ken asked.  
"Easy ken.. Your nervous act.." I smiled.

"You're kidding right?" He sweat dropped.  
"Nah I'm just messing with ya.. Come on you know how our teacher could get mad.." I walked away and greeted them a farewell.

"Goodbye Child of light and hope.." At the tone of that I bowed and leave.  
"Is it okay to leave them like this?" Ken asked.  
"They aren't strong enough.. The upcoming evil will be beyond us.." I smiled.

"So we're like dark hero or something?" Ken asked.  
"Yeah but I do really wanna crush them personally." I chuckled.  
"Oh davis.." Ken titled his head looking at me..

Meanwhile..  
"Tai.. Why can't you come to the computer lab?" MImi asked.  
"I already told you I'm super busy.. With soccer club and everything.." Tai said.

"Just please try to come.." Mimi said.  
"I'll try.." Tai smiled.  
"Thank you.." Mimi bowed and put a sincere smile..

"That smile.. She is the girl.." Tai said to himself.

Later that day at the computer lab.

"Where is kari, tk?" Matt asked.  
"She said that she isn't feeling well to fight.. Cause of davis.." TK said.  
"Davis again huh?" Matt said.

"I want to fight.." TK said.  
"Then fight.." Sora said.  
"You said Tai will come but he isn't here.." Matt asked Mimi.  
"He will come.. Tai I believe in you.." Mimi shouted and thought.

"But look it's 30 minutes and there is no sign of tai.." Matt shouted but at the back of the computer lab..

"It seems matt is the one that doubted me after all.." The figure left the lab..  
"Tai.." Mimi said opening the door but there is no one..

"Well where is he?" Matt asked.  
"No one was here.." Mimi said.  
"Well let's go digi port.." Matt said but there was a transmission.  
"Digidestined I have sent a new coordinates for you.." The figure said.

"Phantom!" They all shouted.  
"Just come to this coordinates.." Phantom smiled and cut the transmission.

"Well we've got the coordinates let's go.." Matt said and open the digi port but tk step out a little and didn't get through the gate..  
"TK!" Matt said.

"Sorry but this is what kari wants.." He smiled.  
"Kari?!" They all went into the portal.  
"Now.. I think I don't want to fight too and they will know it too." TK smiled.

At the Sand Zone

"Okay now where are we?" Matt said and there were a lot of sands..  
"Welcome to the sand zone.." Phantom said.

"And we'll be here to watch.." Ken,Davis and Cody appeared and sit down.  
"What you're letting him fight us 3?" They all asked.

"Nah I defeated kari and TK.. So it would be fair not to interrupt you guys.." Davis smiled..  
"Dark Thunder Prison!" A massive black cloud appeared and suddenly the field becomes black..

"Who are you?" Matt said.  
"Just who are you?" Sora asked..  
"Me?! I am no one.. The one who you threw.." Phantom said reloading greymon and mail birdramon.

"Dark Greymon!"  
"Mail Birdramon!"  
"Digi Xros.."  
"Dark Metal Greymon!"

"Let's go everyone!" Matt ordered.  
"Ah!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve too!" "Metal Garurumon!"

"Palmon digivolve too! Togemon!"  
"Togemon digivolve too!"  
"Lilymon!"

"Biyomon digivolve too!"  
"Birdramon!"  
"Birdramon digivolve too!"  
"Garudamon!"

"Now fire.." Phantom said.  
"Giga Blaster!"

"Now!" Matt said.

"Coctyus Breath!"

"Shadow wing!"

"Flower Cannon!"

The three attacks hits head on and manage to scratch dark metal greymon.

"Not bad.." Phantom said.

"Why isn't he using all his powers yet?" Cody asked.

"Hmm he will only use it in emergency circumstances or he remembers it.." Davis said.  
"Remembers what?" Ken asked.

"You'll see.." Davis smiled and letting dark veemon out.

"Davish the three are gonna lose right?" Veemon asked.  
"Yeah.." Davis smiled.

"Maybe I should use it.." Mimi said while her digivice shine into an IC.

"Mimi?" The two said.  
"I haven't use this in a long time.." Mimi said.

"Digi soul Charge Overdrive!"

Lilymon feels her power rising..

"Lilymon double warp digivolve too!"

"Rosemon!"

"Come.." Phantom smiled.  
"Beautiful Temptation!" A garden full of rose appear and attacks dark metal greymon.

"Tch this is bad.." Davis said.  
"Why?" The two asked.  
"He knew mimi had an IC." He gritted and grinned that mimi will lose badly..

"Thorn whip!" Rosemon attacks dark metal greymon but he dodges but every time Dark metal greymon dodges it gets closer and closer..

"I expected this much.." He smiled.  
"Then let's show them our true power.." Dark Metal Greymon said.

"Coctyus Breath!" Metal garurumon sudden attack freezes dark metal greymon legs..

"Thank you.." Rosemon smiled.

"No problem.." Metal garurumon winked.  
"I can break from this easily but rosemon's attack is coming.." Dark metal greymon winked.

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon attacks dark metal greymon and was now badly injured.

"You pushed me this far mimi I'm grateful.." Phantom said.  
"Just who are you and why do you know my name?" She asked.

"Cause I'm your former leader.." Phantom stated.

"Taichi Kamiya.." He opens his mask and his eyes were half red and half black.

"You too?" Matt said.  
"Oh matt. Matt.. You're the second one who broke me but mimi!" Tai shouted and emitted a dark large aura and he plays a song of misery.

"Tai why didn't you come?!" Mimi said.  
"I did come! But what! It only bring me more hate.." Tai said.  
"More hate?" Mimi said to herself.

"Now I don't have to worry and come out in a solution that I'll crush everyone in my way.." Tai said.

"You! You didn't like our relationship tai?" Sora asked.

"I didn't care about that cause your not worth it anymore but you mimi.." Tai pointed at mimi.

"Here he goes.." Davis put up a wicked smile..

"Dark Metal Greymon super evolve!" Tai said pointing his digivice and a black beast with red stripes appear..

"Nega Greymon!"

"Nega Greymon?" They all asked.

"Nega greymon.. A greymon that doesn't exist and born to destroy light and put all it's hatred into power.." Tai explained.  
"A dragon of hatred.." Matt shiver..

"Black Chaos Destruction!" Nega greymon began to charge his attacks and begun to form a dark ball.

"Guys this is bad we have to stop it out!" Rosemon said and the others nooded attacking using their strongest attack.

"Rose spear!"

"Coctyus Breath!"

"Meteor Wing!"

The attack didn't make it apart but forming it bigger..  
"Haha you're all stupider than I thought.." Tai smiled.

"Guys stop attacking.." Matt said.

"Too late.." Tai smiled and ordered nega greymon to attack.

"Black Chaos Destruction!" The attack hits the three of them it is 2 times bigger than them and then exploded.. Fortunately Rosemon and Metal garurumon guarded in time making them take only the original damage but garudamon was instantly turn into biyomon..

"Garudamon! You!" Metal Garurumon attacks Nega Greymon but he instantly dodge it..

"Wow this is an embarrassment it isn't at full power yet.." Nega greymon chuckled.  
"Okay nega greymon let's end this.." Tai smiled wickedly.

"Reload Chaos Gallantmon!"  
"Digi Xros!"  
"Digi Xros!" They shouted

"Nega Greymon(Linger Form)!"

Now nega greymon is in fighter mode and have a red lance in his hands..

"He changed mode?" Rosemon gasped.  
"I know you too well rosemon.." Nega greymon attacks rosemon with his lance but she quickly dodge it..

"Too slow.." Nega Greymon LM suddenly appeared behind her..

"Wha-?" Rosemon gasped looking at nega greymon who looks at her wickedly.  
"We know who is the winner let's go.." Davis open the portal..

"Hey it isn't over yet.." Matt shouted.  
"But I know the result.. So Ja ne!" Davis suddenly disappeared with ken but cody stayed.

"I'm going to watch this and it's priceless." Cody chuckled with damemon right on his lap.  
"They are gonna lose dame~" Damemon chuckled.

"Shut up you.." Metal Garurumon growl.

"Ooh I'm so scared dame~" Damemon taunt.  
"Oh I'm so gonna get him!" Metal garurumon growl but nega greymon was there punching him..

"Haha you are too many talk but you still can't defeat me and cody right dame~?" Damemon asked.

"You're right.." Cody winked.  
"That hurts.." Metal Garurumon said.  
Nega Greymon LM charged up an awful amount of dark energy onto his lance..

"What is he doing?" Rosemon said.  
"I don't know but it can't be good.." Metal Garurumon said.

"Mimi give me an order.." Rosemon said but mimi was too frightened to give orders..

"This is the tai I know?" Mimi falls to the ground and cry..

"Chaos Spiral!" Nega Greymon LM said and it puts up an explosion within the range..

"You lose.." They all turns into rookies.

The field turns back to normal and a black thunder energy appeared before them..

"This is the punishment for those who lost now begone.." Tai said in a sadistic look.

"Judgment!" He screamed and the clouds hits all of them even mimi..  
"Graahh!" They all said.

"Now begone.." A giant whirlwind at the gate making them go to the real world..

Computer lab..

"Ouch that hurts.." Matt said but sora landed on him and the last is mimi who had the most comfort..  
"Get off from me!" Sora said

"Haha sorry.." Mimi get off sora back..

"Now that we know they have new digivolution what do we do?" Sora asked.

"We should.." Matt stated.  
"We should fight them and bring them back!" Mimi stated.

"Wow.. Mimi you never do that.." Matt said.  
"And the next thing is defeating cody and ken first.." Mimi said.

"But we don't even know if they can super evolve.." Sora said.  
"That is what we must find out and I think they are testing us.." Mimi said.

"Testing?" Sora said.  
"Yeah like they knew this would happen.." Mimi said.  
"So we need to get stronger!" Sora said.  
"Yeah!" They all nodded.

Unknown Place

"So they've figured out" Davis said

"Hmm our priority isn't to destroy them but it is to prepare them right davis?" Ken said.

"Ah.. Ken.. Cause it is for their own good" Davis smiled.  
"So you forget all that thing to kari?" Ken said.

"Of course! But there is still this hate and it's immense.. But the two said there is a glitch in here and that is what we must found out.." Davis said.

"Yeah.." Ken bowed and left.

Well with davis and tai revealed themselves? What will the digidestined do? And what is this glitch? All and that in the next digimon: Digital Monster!


	9. Chapter 8: Hope Rises

A/N: Okay we're reaching the half of the arc here.. Just telling though.. And the true enemy will come out soon in 5 or 6 chapter or so and mimi is gonna really fall in love with tai~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown place..

"Davis I'm gonna go out for a while.." Ken said.  
"Go to where?" Davis asked.

"Nah just giving a fight to them.." Ken smiled riding with stingmon.  
"He really never changed.." Davis smiled looking at him..  
Computer lab..

"Kari.. TK.. It sure good to have you back.." Sora smiled.

"Welcome digidestined of light and hope.." Ken said in a transmission.  
"Ken what are you doing there with davis?" Kari asked.

"Nah nothing much.. Oh by the way I challenged you digidestined to fight!" Ken smiled sending them an invitation challenge..

"Okay we're up for it!" Matt said.  
"No let us do it.." Kari and TK said.  
"Are you sure?" Matt asked.  
"100%!" The two smiled and kari whispered to matt.

"I know that nemesis is davis and Phantom is tai from the very beginning.." She runs off and goes to the zone..  
"Ouch.. What did he say matt?" Sora asked.

"Hmm from the look on your face it seems kari knew their identity right from what they spoke off." Mimi said making Matt sigh.

"Yeah and that is why she let's us go alone but it's fine.." Matt acted cool.  
"Oh yeah like that is gonna happen.." Mimi rolled her eyes making them laugh.

"Mimi you never changed.." Matt said.

"But I have to apologize to tai about when we were kids.." Mimi said.

"Kids?!" They all widened their eyes.

"Yeah I did kinda hit him for no reason when bullies attack me... I feel guilty that is what I feel and sora wasn't his first crush. It was me.." Mimi sigh.

"I think tai just you know wanted a little comfort from you.." Sora said.

"Yeah and like when did I gonna confess to him.." Mimi laughed.  
"Wait you never confess to him until now?" Sora eyes widened.

"Kinda.." Mimi blushed.

"So that's why.." Sora thought.

"Will you help me later on?" Mimi asked.

"Sure thing.." Sora winked.

Unknown Place.

"Oh.. This will be interesting" Tai said.  
"Graahhh.." Davis falls to his knees..

"Let me out.." The voice said.

"Davis you look pale just rest.." Tai accompanied him to the bed room.  
"Tai.. Maybe I'm the glitch.." Davis said.

"Why?" Tai said.

"Cause there is this voice that say let me out everytime I'm alone.." Davis said.

"That's weird just rest.." Tai said and putting the blanket on davis..

"Thank you.." Davis smiled and went to sleep..

Back with ken..

"Stingmon you're ready to do it?" Ken asked.

"Sure thing ken.. Here they come.." Stingmon pointed at the direction of nefertimon and Pegasusmon..

"Ken we're here to fight!" Nefertimon said.

"Well let's give them a first time present in the metal zone.." Ken snap his fingers and appeared the dark masters.

"What is it ken?" Piedmon asked.

"Yeah and the ruckus all around.." Metal Seadramon said.  
"I give you guys a fight.." Ken smiled.

Metal Zone (other part)

"He isn't showing up" kari said.

"Trump sword!" Piedmon attacks kari..

"Pegasusmon dodge it!" TK ordered.

"Star shower!" Pegasusmon reflect the attack.  
"Nice one!" TK smiled.

"Not bad.." Puppetmon appeared.

"I agree" Metal Seadramon said.

"For an armor digimon that is.." Machinedramon said.

"The dark masters!" Kari said.  
"And it isn't me who you are going to fight today.." Ken was sitting on the tree.

"Nefertimon change back!" Kari smiled.  
"Right.." Nefertimon flew down and becomes gatomon.

"Biomerge digivolution!"

"Gatomon digivolve too!"

"Opanimon!"

"Alright now it's our turn TK!" Pegasusmon said.

"Right.." The blonde kid said.  
Pegasusmon reverted back to patamon.

"Patamon digivolve too! Angemon!"

"Angemon digivolve too! MagnaAngemon!"

"Trump Sword!"

"River Of Power!"

"Giga Cannon!"

"Pummel Whack!"

The four attacks head on to both of them but opanimon and magnaAngemon manage to dodge it..

"Ow shoot.." Puppetmon said.

"I wish I could have get them sooner.." Piedmon said.

"It's fine.. Then how about a power up.." Ken said holding his digivice..

"Dark Digivolve!" The three of them except machinedramon digivolves.

"Why am I not?" Machinedramon asked.

"Oh cause you'll be with me just let those three fight.." Ken reload back machinedramon to his digivice.

"Chaos Piedmon!"

"Chaos Metal Seadramon!

"Chaos Puppetmon!"

"Trump Sword II"  
"Ultimate Stream!"  
"Pummel Whack!"

The three attacks went through to opanimon.  
"Are you okay?" TK asked.  
"I'm fine.." Opanimon stands up again.

"Eden's Javelin!"  
"Soul Vanisher!"  
It manage to do them a little damage on the dark masters.  
"Not so much of a fighter are we.."

Puppetmon laugh.

"Nope but I am.." A boy appeared out of nowhere..

"Who are you?" They all said.

"You can call me Kirito or something.." The boy said.

Piedmon and the others tried to attack but he was guarded by two digimons.

"Thank you Olegmon.. Dorbickmon.." He smiled..  
"It would be our pleasure" The two said holding the three of them

"I'm going to give to TK this.." He shot out a light and hits TK.  
"Use this properly.." He smiled and shake with TK then disappeared.

"Bye!" Dorbickmon said.  
"We'll see ya again!" Olegmon smiled.

Rooftop.

"Did you guys give it to him yet?" Nate asked.  
"Of course we did.." Kirito said he was with a black attire just like in SAO

"Good now let's just wait for her.." Jack smiled.

"Like usual.." Kirito smiled.

"We must stop this glitch.." Nate said.  
"Ah!" They all nodded..

Back at the battlefield..

"Just look into your heart and feel hope.." The voice said.  
"I'm you.." A dark side of TK appeared.

"You're me?" TK said but everyone was looking at TK weird he was talking to himself.

"Would you threw yourself into the darkness again?" The other him said.  
"No! I would hold onto hope!" Tk smiled.  
"Good.." A new digivice appeared on TK's hands.

"Biomerge Digivolution!"

"Let's go Patamon!"

"Ah TK!"

"Patamon digivolve too!"

"Seraphimon!" The newly evolved angel said.  
"Seven Heavens!"  
"Eden's Javelin!"  
The two fought side by side against the trio of the dark masters..

"Now let's do it all out.." Ken smiled.

"Digi Xros!"

"Neo Crimson!" The three said and turning into one giant monster.

"Ready hikari?" TK said.  
"As always.." Kari smiled and they went separate ways.

"Dark Blaster!" Neo Crimson said and fired his lasers..

"Hikari I've got a plan.." Seraphimon said.  
"Yeah what?" Opanimon said.

"So the plan is.." Seraphimon said and whispered.  
"Got it.." Opanimon smiled "Sefirot Crystal!" Opanimon fired at a different direction.

"Miss!" Neo crimson laughed.  
"I'm not aiming for you.." Opanimon chuckled.

"Watch out neo crimson the real problem is seraphimon!" Ken said but it was too late TK was infront of Neo crimson and fired his Hallowed Knuckle..

"You know he isn't that tough.." Seraphimon smiled.

"I'm not done yet.." Neo crimson said and charging his attacks.  
"What is he gonna do?" Opanimon said.

"Plan Obliterator Begin.." Ken said and reload stingmon over.  
"Spiking strike!" Stingmon paralyzed seraphimon..

"Fungus crusher!" Neo crimson said and paralyzed Opanimon.  
"We can't move.." They said.

"Fire!" Ken said.

"Dark Blaster X!" The attack hits both of them but it didn't utterly hurt cause opanimon manage to get the barrier up on time..

"Hallowed Ascension!" Seraphimon said from behind and knock Neo crimson down with one hit..  
"My plan was for you to use that move.." Opanimon smiled.  
"You plan this?" Ken said.

"We know he had those moves so we just have to take the hit.." Seraphimon smiled.

*flashback*

"Hikari I know this is risky but what if I take the hit.." Seraphimon said.  
"But there is the stun in stingmon's hit.." Opanimon said.

"Then I just need one second just let him stun you.. By that time I can ambush them.." Seraphimon smiled.  
"Okay.." Opanimon nodded.

*end of flashback*  
"You plan this?" Neo crimson said.  
"Now I also plan this.." Seraphimon snap his hands and electrocuted him using thunder Judgment.

"Let's finish this Kari.." "Sure thing.." Kari smiled.

"Eden's Javelin!"  
"Seven Heavens!" The two attack collided and makes the Neo crimson exploded but before that he said this..

"Congrat's Digidestined you're worth fighting and for deleting me properly.." Neo crimson smiled and disappeared.

"So piedmon just want to be deleted properly?" Seraphimon smiled.

"I ,Congrats you guys in defeating 3 Of the dark masters but it isn't over yet.." Ken smiled.  
"Ken we will defeat you!" TK said in confidence.

Now that piedmon and the others gone what will happen in the fight with ken? All and that in the next digimon: Digital Monster.


	10. Chapter 9: To protect ones leader

A/N: This is things will get spiced up from here on.. So don't get mad okay!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay we defeated you're dark masters!" TK shouted.

"Not all of them though!" Ken smiled.

"What do you mean not all of them?" Kari asked.

"Reload! Machinedramon!" Ken said.  
"Haha do you think I'm not up to it ken?" Machinedramon asked.

"No.. Cause you're the strongest of them.. No feelings.. machine.. That is what I like it!" Ken shouted.

?  
"Graaahhh.." Davis was emitting a large dark aura..

"Tch his conditions is getting worse.." Chaos gallantmon said.

"But what can we do?" Tai asked.

"It hurts.." Davis sweat dropped.

"We must seal him for a while.." Chaos gallantmon said.

"Seal him?" Tai said.  
"Yeah it's that thing inside him.. I can sense pure chaos.." He said seriously.

"Okay tai we know we can't help but.. This time let the three of us seal davis!" Cody said.  
"Let's just wait for ken!" Tai said worriedly looking at davis conditions.

Back with them..

"Kari on your left!" They dodge machinedramon's attack but once again they failed.

"This feeling is davis crest's get out of control?" Ken thought sensing the presence.

"Ken we must hurry.." Stingmon said.

"Hmm it seems the seed is too much for him.." Machinedramon looks at the sky that was turning black.

"Machinedramon we need to wrap things fast!" Ken shouted.  
"I got it!" Machinedramon shooting his Giga Cannon.

"Reload Stingmon!"

"Stingmon super evolve!" Ken directed at Stingmon..

"Imperialdramon FM!"

"How did he get Imperialdramon?" Kari and TK asked.

"It's cause I believe in friendship and kari I'll just give an advice stay away from davis!" Ken said.

"Why?! I wanted to help him!" Kari shouted.

"Well if you want to help him is stay away from him!" Ken shouted.

"Posistron Laser!"  
"Eden's Javelin!"  
The two attacks clash and end up on stalemate.

"Machinedramon super evolve!" Ken pointed at machinedramon.

"Chaosdramon!"

"Hyper Attack!" He launch his attacks at TK and succeeded in making TK fall.

"Oh man that hurts!" Seraphimon said and attack back with seven heavens but it was deflected.

"Do you think normal attacks like that will work on me?" Chaosdramon laugh.

"Posistron Laser!"  
"Destroy Harken!"

The two attacks seraphimon and opanimon and they fall to the ground.

"He is too powerful.." Opanimon said.

"But we can't give up here!" Seraphimon said.

"It's useless even if you guys get through ken.." A voice said.

"Davis? Where are you?" Seraphimon said.

"Just stay away from me! You already got kari.. Goodbye everyone.. And take care of kari for me.." The voice faded.

"Wait davis!" TK said while looking at kari who was sobbing means that she heard it too..

"Davis is disappearing.." Kari cried.

"But kari.. We don't know for sure!" TK grip on kari saying that it will be okay..

"I know you two are having a drama I know about.. But let's end this fight quickly!" Ken said

"We will with you losing!" TK shouted

"Is that so?" Ken said.

"Mega Crusher!"  
"Chaos Crusher!"

The two simultaneously attacked seraphimon and opanimon..

"Eden's Javelin!"  
"Seven Heavens!"

"We won't give up!" Kari shouted

"Kari.. That's the spirit.." TK said

"But this is where it will end!" Ken said in a sadistic voice.

"Chaosdramon!"  
"Imperialdramon FM!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Imperialdramon Blood Mode!" Ken shouted

"Chaos Laser!" Imperialdramon shot his cannon at both opanimon and seraphimon..

"We will not give up.. " Seraphimon uses hallowed knuckle.

"Neither am I!" Opanimon uses sefirot crystal to reflect the attack..

"Then disappear.." Ken said with a flat look and his eyes was black..

"Omega!" The attack becomes larger and struck on both of them making it dedigivolves to rookie.

"Salamon!" Kari said too tired to digivolve again.

"Patamon.." TK said

"Hmph weak.." Ken said.

"What is happening to davis?" TK said.

"Maybe we can help!" Kari said.

"Like I'll tell you especially kari!" Ken said and look at kari with hatred.

"We wanted to help ken!" TK shouted.

"If you wanted to help! Do as he wishes!" Ken shouted and disappear with Imperialdramon BM..

Unknown Place

"Ken is this okay?" Stingmon asked.

"It's fine stingmon.." Ken said in comfort.

"Okay ken.." Stingmon said.

"I won't let any of you get to davis.." Ken was holding his crest.. "I promise that!"

Back at the computer lab..

"You guys okay?" The older digidestined said looking at the burnt marks that kari and TK get..

"Yeah and ken beat us up!" TK said.

"I wish that they tell where davis is.." Kari said

"You guys shouldn't search for davis again.." Cody said with anger..

"Cody since when did you?" They all said.

"Even if you found him.. What awaits you guys is despair.." Cody disappeared with a laugh.

"Cody is messed up alright.." Matt said looking weird.

"It seems cody is warning us and that they will come at us with full power.." Mimi said and thinking.

"So they finally get serious.." Sora said grinning her teeth.

"If we didn't get the dark masters it would be easy.." TK said.

"But he reflect our attacks TK" Kari said.

"Now it isn't the time to fight! It's time to think! Just get a good night rest!" Matt said.

"Yeah!" They all nodded.

Rooftop

"Lulu please hurry.." Nate looks at the sky like something bad is happening soon.

"But for the record nate.. Your Dad is trying to seal himself.." Jack said sensing the energy.

"That is if our fathers and mothers doesn't stop them though.." Kirito said.

"Lulu is our last hope.." Nate said.  
"We hope she makes it in time.." Kirito said looking at the sky..

Unknown Dimension.

"Please wait for me guys I'm coming.." The curly hair girl said.

Dream..  
"Where am I?" Yolei asked.

"Yolei-san.. I need you to do this.." A figure gives a pink Xros Loader to her.

"Wait this is a xros loader..." Yolei said.

"You're gonna be the last hope for them sincerity and love.. Don't forget that.." The image disappear..

Yolei's Room

"What was that all about?" She falls from her bed..

"Is everything alright yolei?" hawkmon asked

"Yeah.. But why am I the last hope?" She asked herself..

What is happening to davis? Will yolei know the true meaning of this? All and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster! 


	11. Chapter 10: Cody's Resolution

Next Day..

"I didn't see davis anywhere guys.." TK said.

"Yeah us too.." Matt and the others said.

"But something is weird.." Sora said and making them all think.

"What is it sora?" Matt asked.

"I asked everyone at the soccer club they said they never heard the name of davis.." Sora explained

"So it's just like davis disappear from the surface of the earth.." Kari said.

"Yeah I think it's that.." TK said.

"But why did davis do that?" Matt said.

"Maybe it's the seed.." Kari said.

"The seed?" They all asked.

"Yeah I heard machinedramon said something about the seed.." Kari explained.

"Yo, digidestined.." Cody appeared suddenly.

"Cody!" They all shouted.

"It seems you all know the seed! But Kari I think it's you crest that make it.." Cody said.

"My crest?" Kari asked.

"Yeah.. Cause davis was carrying your dark part of the crest and it combines with him that is why it is called the seed." Cody explained

"Combines with him?" They all was shock.

"Kari if you want to know more then fight me.." Cody said..

"Why do I even want to fight you?" Kari said.

"Cause if you don't.. You won't get to see your precious davis again.." Cody snickered.

"Okay I accept!" Kari said..

"Then I'll be a part of it too!" Yolei barge in the room.

"Yolei!" Kari felt relieved.

"Cody I'll bring you and ken back if it's the last thing I do!" Yolei said with anger..

"Looking forward too.." Cody said and disappeared.

"Wait!" Yolei said but it's too late cody is gone..

Unknown place.

"We must not let them go and disturb davis's slumber.." Tai said.

"I know that tai.." Ken said.

"Lucky I'm fighting 2 girls and one of that is your girlfriend ken!" Cody shouted.

"I don't care about that.. What I care about is davis.." Ken look at davis who was on the throne..

"Well then I'm off.." Cody said.

"We'll be watching from the sidelines" The two said.

"Sure thing.." Cody winked.

At the sand zone..

"Where are you cody!" Kari said.

"Show yourself!" Yolei shouted.

"Haha very well then.." Cody said appearing with apollomon whispered.

"There you are!" Yolei shouted

"You're so loud you know.. Everyone in the whole school can hear you.." Cody stated.

"This time.. Cody.. I'm gonna bring you back!" Yolei said reloading hawkmon..

"Hawkmon digivolve too! "Aquilamon!"

"Aquilamon super evolve!" Cody only smiled looking at this..

"Valkriymon!"

"Come!" Cody said..

"Arrow of Whispered!"  
"Fenrir Sword!"  
The two attack clash and none of them are going to lose..

"Change! Apollomon!" Whispered said.

"Now let's show them how justice works cody.." Apollomon said.

"Ah.. And for them not to wake davis up.." Cody hop on to apollomon.

"Reload! Damemon!"

"Damemon super evolve!" Cody shouted..

"Tsuwarmon!"

"Reload! Dark Knightmon!"

"Why did you have dark knightmon?" Yolei asked.

"It's davis final words.." Cody said.

"Davis?" The two said.

"You guys don't want to disturb davis.." Cody said

"Right.." Dark knightmon said.

"Dark Knightmon!"  
"Tsuwamon!"

"Digi Xros!

"Tsuwamon Cannon Mode!"

"Apollomon!"  
"Dorbickmon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Apollomon(Dragon Mode)!"

"Gatomon let's go.." Kari said.

"You said it kari!" Gatomon said.

"Biomerge Digivolution!"

"Gatomon Digivolve too!"

"Opanimon!"

"Aurvandil's Arrow!"  
"Eden's Javelin!"  
The two attacks time making apollomon goes down.

"Tch.." Apollomon said.

"Hmph weak.." Cody said.

"Now let's play a combo apollomon!" Tsuwamon said.

"Plan Light Diminished begin!"

"Apollomon(Dagon Mode!)  
"Scorpiomon!" "Digi Xros!"

Apollomon went underground while Tsuwamon direct the cannon at the two..

"Gotcha.." Apollomon grab Valkriymon from below..

"What?" Valkriymon was sent to the sky and apollomon uses his Dragonic Blaster to put valkriymon down..

"Argghh.." Valkriymon said a little bit hurt.

"Don't look back now Opanimon!" Tsuwamon was right in front of her making the attack.

"Dark End Cannon!" Tsuwamon attacks directly and makes opanimon falls too.

"Hit!" He shouted in victory.

"They are strong then.." Yolei look at her digivice..

"This could work.." She nodded.

"Valkirymon!"  
"Fairymon!"  
"Digi Xros!"

"Valkirymon Wind Mode!"

Apollomon went underground again and valkirymon wait and sense the wind..

"Gotcha!" She pulls apollomon and throw him upward..

"What?!" Apollomon gasped.

"Brezza Petallo Laser!" Valkirymon said and sigh.

"That ends there!" She sigh.

"Now it's my turn!" Opanimon said.

"Sefirot crystal!"

"Dark end cannon!" The attack clash but opanimon's was stronger that makes tsuwamon and dark knightmon split..

"I've had enough fun.." Cody smiled and begun serious.

"Now to end this.." Apollomon reconfigure back to his normal form.

"How is it possible?" Yolei gasped.

"Now! Open Up my field! Earth Scatter Prison!" A form of large rocks appear and the field begun to change..

"Reload! Ankylamon!" Cody's eyes becomes black just like davis..

"I'm ready to crush yolei.. Cody!" Ankylamon said.

"Ankylamon why did you side with cody?" Valkirymon said.

"Why? Why? The answer is obvious is it?" Ankylamon said pointing at yolei.

"Me?" Yolei asked.

"If cody wishes that then.. It's my pleasure of doing that! After davis told us this.." Ankylamon said.

*flashback*

"Um davis.. Should I try to trust ken and TK?" Cody asked to davis.

"I don't know cody.. But believe in what you did.. And cody.." Davis smiled.

"Yeah davis?" Cody asked.

"If one day you're going to help me will you help?" Davis asked.

"Sure thing with all my might!" Cody shouted

*end of flashback*  
"Davis said that?" Kari asked.

"Yeah and kari.. Don't look for davis again.." Cody said.

"Ankylamon super evolve!"

"Vikemon!"

The white beast appeared and roar..  
"Now go.." Cody ordered.

"Auvandill Arrow!"  
"Arctic Blizzard!"  
The attack freezes yolei's arrow and he uses his Mjolnir to attack again and again at Valkirymon.

"I don't know how much I can take this.." Valkirymon said.

"Apollomon!"  
"Vikemon!"  
"Digi Xros!"

"Vikemon(Burning Mode!)"

"Sol Blaster Blizzard!" He directed at Valkirymon and half of hix axe with fire while half with ice and directly attacks Valkirymon..

"Graahh!" Valkirymon turns back to hawkmon.

"You're next.." Cody said and put up a wicked smile.

"It's scary.. I never seen cody this scary.." Yolei said.

"You're weak at using that digivice.. You didn't deserve it!" Cody shouted.

"Tch.."

"Hell Mantis Dance!" Tsuwamon make a surprise attack looking at opanimon.

"Don't you dare touch cody.." Tsuwamon puts up a deat glare.

"Now end this!"  
Tsuwamon fuses himself with dark knightmon.

"Dark End Cannon!"  
"Burning Mjolnir!" The two attacks makes kari and gatomon split..

"Now your resolution is weak.. Be recovered down in your own weakness.." Cody stated.

"Judgment!" The earth walls becomes rain of woods and attack both of them.

"Graah!" The two screams.

"It's time for us to go cody.." Tsuwamon said.

"Ah.." Cody goes with tsuwamon but yolei ask one thing..

"Where is davis?" But cody only smiled and waved a goodbye..

Computer Lab..

"Did you guys get anything?" TK asked but the two titled their heads..

"But I know one thing to find davis we must fight them and win!" Yolei said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah.." They all nodded.

Rooftop.

"We do it as you do nate.." Lulu said.

"Good.." Nate said.

"Why are we giving them power to fight?" Jack asked.

"Haha.. Funny question.. Cause hmm if that glitch.." Nate said.

"Seed!" Kirito corrected.

"Whatever!" Nate said.

"So what is it again?" Jack said.

"If that seed or whatever gone lose on my dad.. We're all doomed if we didn't give them a power boost.." Nate explained.

"Oh.. Wait so that means you're dad is a lot more dangerous than malo myotismon or the death generals?" Jack eyes widened.

"Duh!" Nate shouted.

"Looks like I win jack.. I get your lunch for a week.." Lulu chuckled.

"Oh man!" Jack said "But right after this is over.." Lulu smiled.

"Whew.." Jack scrub off his sweat.

"And you lose your bet to me kirito.." Nate smiled.

"Oh no you're not taking my hand glider for a week.." Kirito said.

"Oh no.. No.. Not your hand glider.." Nate smiled and kirito sigh..

"But.. I'll take your base and everything in it for a month!" Nate chuckled..

"Not my base!" Kirito said.

"Oh don't worry with my hands it will not be like a week.." Nate said.

"Eh!" They all said.

"Cause it will be destroyed by metal veemon then.." Nate chuckled and lulu pummel him in the head.

"Ouch.. I'm kidding my sweet lulu.. I wish Flora and the other could come.." Nate said.

"Okay at least you admit it.." Lulu smiled.

"But I'm still taking your base for a week.." Nate said.

"I have many base.." Kirito said.

"Oh I'll take your secret base.." Nate said.

"What secret base?" Kirito dumb founded.

"The secret base between the maple tree in the academy.." Nate said.

"Even if you know that base how did you know the password." Kirito smiled and nate whispered to him and he sweat dropped.

"How did you know that?" He gasped.

"A secret intel told me!" Nate said.

"Now let's get training before your dad wakes from his slumber.." Lulu said holding nate's hands.

"Sure.. Let's go everyone! Valor Keeper!" Nate uses his pendant They warp to don't know where..

Unknown place..  
"Digidestined I'm coming for you.." The blonde hair girl said.

Now that the digidestined knows that they have to defeat the three rulers/general what will they do? All and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster!


	12. Chapter 11: Hatred and Courage in sync

A/N: There is someone been asking.. Are there michi.. Who is the blonde girl and etc.. If Michi there is okay! And the blonde girl as a surprise and it's right behind your noses.. Davis Disclaimer!

Davis: Shin doesn't own digimon if he did this will be on the show and I would have a half coma staged! *grinned*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown Place..

"Good for you to join us our 4th knight.." Chaos Gallantmon said.

"Well he said that I can play with TK.. So this is my chance.." She rolled her eyes.

"Just look at me today.." Tai said.

"Ha'i" She nodded

"Good.." Tai smiled.

"Hoam.. This is kinda boring.." Ken said looking at the pendant.

"And that is why I'm giving you a show ken.." Tai said.

"Well I like to see a show.." Cody said appearing with daemon.

"So how does it goes? Ken said.

"Defeated as usual.. But fortunately none of us were defeated first.." Cody said..

"And it's a little embarrassing if you lost cody.." Ken snickered.

"Haha yeah right.." Cody said accepting any challenge.

"Would you two stop it.. Davis is sleeping there.. The more you two fight.. The more he will be disturb" Tai twitched his eyes and hold the two's ear up high..

"Ow! Ow!" The two said and apologized.

"Haha you two are funny.." The blonde kid said.

"She thinks we are funny?" Ken and cody's eyes widened.

"Okay hold on your digivice" Tai said.  
"Ah.." The three said and built another digivice..

"This is your digivice.." Tai smiled and give her a Darkness Loader..

"Black gatomon it has been a long time.." She smiled..

"Yay she is back!" Black gatomon laughed..

"Really?" Blastmon said.

"It's an honor my princess.." Tactimon said.

"Aw guys am I being seduced here?" The blonde girl said.

"No!" The two said.

"More like worship to me.." Black gatomon snickered.

"Wow you gave snickered a bad name.." Blastmon said.

"What if I did blastmon I'll rip you off to your core.." Black gatomon acts like usual.. Scary thoughts..

"Don't.. You do that one time my sweet lilith.." Blastmon said.

"Then don't do it again!" Black gatomon said.

"Ha'I" He nodded.

"Haha scary girl.." Tactimon back away.

"But it's cute.." The blonde girl said looking at blastmon for the signal.

"You two are in love are you?" She asked.

"No!" The two said and was red as tomato.

"Then yes it is!" She closes the connection but first reload tactimon.

"Yes my lady.." Tactimon bowed.

"Go find me all the data on the digidestined except tai's.. I already know everything about him.. And get the data of especially TK!" Tactimon goes out like a ninja..

"As you wish.." He disappeared.

"So wanna watch me fight?" Tai asked.

"Sure thing mentor.." She smiled.

"No.. Not in here.. Just call me tai.." Tai smiled.

"Wait tai.. You know this girl?" The two asked.

"Yeah she was a fan of TK but tk let her down.. And thought giving her the second chance to see tk again.." Tai said.

At the class..

"Tai we need to talk.." Mimi said.

"Not interested.." Tai said.

"This isn't about the fight.." Mimi said.

"Then?" Tai asked and seems to like the topic.

"Tai! I l.. L... Love you.." Mimi said with all her heart that makes all the students in their class look at it seriously and thought..

"Please say yes.."

"Sorry but I lost that feeling a long time ago.." The bell rings for lunch and tai went outside..

"I don't want to do this.. But I must.." He runs and quietly say that..

"He.. He.. Just dump me.." Mimi unwillingly to move from that spot.  
"Now I know what he feels.."

The Toilet.

"I hate to do it.. But the more I get closer to her.. I get hurt.." Tai was hanging to his head and last of his sanity.

"That is how I live with it.." Chaos gallantmon said.

"You live with it?" He said.

"Everyday.. We are always like this.. Until I know it and got too late.." Chaos gallantmon advised.  
"Don't make the wrong choice I did.."

"But if it's for davis sake I would do anything.. Even burn every emotion of her to pieces.." Tai broke her picture with mimi from his shirt and his eyes becomes black..

"Oh.. So you choose loyalty.. I like it.." Chaos gallantmon said.

"Goodbye.. My love.. Mimi.." He goes up and held his head high..

The computer lab..

"Okay so what is next?" Matt asked.

"We fight.." Mimi said.

"Let's go.." Sora said

"Digi Port Open!" They said..

"Where are we?" TK asked.

"Yeah it's so dark.." Kari said.

"At least it isn't that dark" Yolei said and looking at their senpai's.

"Welcome to the dark zone..." Tai jump from mail birdramon.

"Dark Zone?" All of them widened their eyes..

"The first place I come to the digital world.." Tai said.

"So it isn't summer?" Kari asked.

"Oh no.. No.. My little sis.. You're wrong.. That summer is my second time.. The first time I found this sector.. Chaos gallantmon.. Mimi's IC.." He said in a bored voice.

"Mimi you found your IC in here?" They all asked.

"Yes.. I have to admit it.. This is the first place we meet for the digital world.." Mimi stated and make everyone gasped.

"Haha.. Nice one tai-san.." Ken appeared with cody and the blonde girl.

"That smell.. And hair.." TK gasped looking at the girl.

"Hello TK.." She smiled and sit at the tree.

"You'll get your time.." Ken said.

"I know that ken.. You always ruin the fun!" The blonde girl said.

"Don't blame me I'm always the fun killer.." Ken said.

"Ha! You admit it.." Cody shouted.

"Wow cody you're like more wilder than usual I thought you're more kinda.." The blonde girl was surprised.

"Calm.. More older.. Nah it's not my thing.. Maybe 2 more years!" Cody smiled.

"That girl.." TK falls to his knees while kari help him stand up..

"Come on you three. Don't get me in a bored position.." Tai said.

"Let's go.." Mimi said and the others nodded.

"Digi soul charge overdrive!"

"Palmon double warp digivolve too! Rosemon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve too! Metal Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve too! Birdramon!"

"Birdramon digivolves too! Garudamon!"

"You guys are making the wrong choice!" Tai said trying to make them understand.

"Giga Blaster!"  
"Shadow wing!"  
The two attacks clash.

"But why we must not see davis?" Mimi said and begun attacking with rosemon and her whip.

"Cause that is what davis wants.." Tai said and attacks back with metal greymon.

"Tail smasher!"  
"Metal wolf claw!"  
The two attacks clash yet again and tai seems not to fight..

"We understand tai! But you can't just keep locking davis back!" Sora said and ordered garudamon to attack.

"I also didn't want to lock him up.. But he wanted it too.." Tai said and metal greymon fight off all the attacks.

"Davis wanted too?" They all were shocked.

"But why davis wanted too?" Kari asked.

"My little sis you didn't know at the battle of malomyotismon.." Tai said.

"What did we didn't know?" TK asked.

"When he defeated malo myotismon his dark energy goes into davis.." Tai said.

"Wait.. That can't be true!" Kari shouted.

"Didn't you see it at the last soccer championship!" Tai shouted.

"Huh?" They all were confused.

*flashback*

The score of odaiba vs kyoto is 2-2 but davis was holding the ball.

"I have to make it in.." Davis said.

"Go Davis!" They all said.

"There is something strange here.. I can feel a darkness hidden somewhere.." Tai said.

"Tch I'm not going to lose!" Davis dribble the ball to the center of the field dodging all the defender and was fend off by 5 others on the front and on the back.

"I can do this.." He looks around and no one was around..

"Tch I can't get close.." Ken said.

"Use the dark speed and power.." The voice said.

"What? I don't want too!" Davis said.  
"If you want to win that is.." The voice said.  
"If I want to win.." Davis uses the dark aura and pass through the five people..  
All of the people were shock..

"He gets closer and.." The commentator said

"In!" Davis said going to the goal and shoot the ball.

"That is just impossible!" Ken was shocked.

"That isn't normal!" Tai said grinning.

"Huh? What happen?" Davis said and his eyes was back to normal.

"Davis what was that for? You could have won without using that power and speed.." Ken said.

"I don't know what you're talking about ken.." Davis said dumb founded.

After the match.

"Hey congrats.." Tai said.

"Hehe thanks.." Davis smiled.

"But just now wasn't normal.." Ken said.

"Yeah I agree.. But no one would mind it.. Even I see kari she doesn't knew or sense any dark aura in here.." Tai explained.

"I don't know I just snapped at winning then it just hits me.." Davis laughed.

"Next time don't ever use it again.." Ken said.

"Why?" Davis asked.

"This time we got lucky! But what happen next time!" Ken said.

"My head feels dizzy..." Davis fainted.. Ken and Tai catch him..

"We must not let him use it again.." Tai said and ken nodded.

"Now we must let up an excuse.." Ken said.

"Yeah.." Tai said..

"Haha child of courage your as smart as you look.. A dark figure appeared in front of them..

"Myotismon!" They all said.

"No I'm not myotismon.. I'm more powerful than him.." The figure said.

"Just who are you?" The two asked.

"I'm wizardmon!"

"You can't be wizardmon! We see him sacrificed himself!" Tai said.

"Haha cause I'm the opposite of that your wizardmon have.. Just let you know this.. When he runs out of control.. I'll be here and free!" The figure disappeared.

"Wait!" Tai shouted

"Tai-san we maybe in a lot of trouble than we may have.." Ken said.

"Yeah.." Tai nodded but looks worried.

*end of flashback*

"Why didn't you tell us!" Kari shouted.

"What would it be telling you guys! I know this 5 kids comes from another universe to help you guys!" Tai shouted.

"Another kids?" They all were confused.

"Metal Greymon super evolve!"

"Nega Greymon!"

"If davis didn't defeat malo myotismon it can be reverted.." Tai said.

"Hatred Cannon!"  
"Shadow wing!"  
The two attack clash and makes an explosion.

"That is why we can't do what you want tai!" Sora said.

"Why can't you guys just understand!" Tai shouted.

"Tail Reflect!" Nega greymon hits with all he got.

"But why nii-san?" Kari asked.

"Cause you and TK.." Tai said and his eyes becomes black and half red.

"It's time to end this tai?" Nega greymon asked.

"Yeah.." Tai said.

"Come.." Matt said.

"Reload Chaos gallantmon!"

"Like I'm gonna do that twice.." Tai chuckled.  
"Nega Greymon Mode Change!" He shouted.

"Nega Greymon FM!"

"Rosemon let's show them.."  
"Burst Mode!" Rosemon's color becomes white..

"Jewel Of Heart!"  
"Hatred Blaster!" The two attacks clash like they are on a whole new level.

"Chaos gallantmon go take care of the two!" Tai said.

"As you wish!" Chaos gallantmon boewed and attack matt with sora..

"Judecca Prison!"  
"Shadow Wing!"  
"Metal Wolf claw!"  
The three attacks clash..

"Tai go back.. This isn't you! The tai I know wouldn't do this.." Mimi said and cried.

"It's too late for me.. Mimi.." The two attacks still clash..

"It's never too late! Let us help!" Mimi said and her attacks becomes fiercer..

"Charité" The attack let's out a full wrap on nega greymon and he falls down..

"Nega Greymon!" Tai said.

"This is the end tai.. And get back to your senses!" Mimi shouted.

"Aguichantes Lévres!" The attacks exploded at nega greymon and his armor was crack..

"Tai.. This isn't the end.." The voice said.

"That voice.. Dragomon!" Tai said.

"Now let's do it!" His Darkness Loader emitted a black light..

"Reconfigure! Dragomon (Blazing Mode!)"  
The red dragon appeared without his tentacles and a more humanoid form..

"Raww!" Dragomon said.

"That is dragomon.. Real form.." Tai eyes let out a cry..

"Tai.. By your courage you manage to revive me.." Dragomon smiled.

"Tai!" Nega Greymon stands up..

"Dragon Helix Recovery!" Dragomon heals Nega greymon's injury.

"What? Tai he is sincere in helping davis.. And recover his courage back.. He got control over his two sides.." Mimi thought.

"Mimi I'm sorry but this time! I can't lose!" Tai said and his aura emitted a red large one.

"It's time.." Chaos gallantmon said.

"Chaos gallantmon!"  
"Nega Greymon!"  
"Dragomon!"

"Burning Xros!"

"Nega Greymon(Magma Form!)

"New power.." The voice said.

"Davis.." Tai smiled.

"Now let's get serious.." Nega Greymon said.

"Jewel Of Heart!"

"Come! My field! Dark Thunder Prison!" Tai shouted and the field becomes dark.

"To protect davis.." Nega greymon said.

"And not let everyone be destroyed.." Tai stated.

"We'll keep the seal on!" The two shouted.

"Shadow Wing!"  
"Charité"  
"Coctyus Breath!"  
The three attacks were big enough to destroy the whole field.

"Go!" Matt,sora and mimi said.

"He is gonna lose this.." The blonde girl said.

"No not yet.." Ken said.

"Tai isn't showing his trump card yet.." Cody said.

"Digi Memory!" Tai shouted.

"Magna Angemon! Heaven's Gate Activate!" He said and the attack reverted elsewhere.

"It's too big tai.." Nega greymon said.

"Don't worry I'm just taking the half elsewhere.." Tai said and the gate closes.

"It seems now we can amplify the attack.." Nega Greymon look at the half size attack.

"Eclipse Sun Blaster!" A big gun appeared before them..

"Go!" Tai shouted and the blaster sent back the attack of those three are making.

"Now! Judgment!" Tai said and those three are hurt badly.

"Wow you really put me on the sideline palmon.." Nega greymon smiled.

"Tai wait.." Mimi shouted.

"What now mimi?" Tai asked.

"You're not evil tai!" Mimi shouted.

"Next time we'll meet I won't be this mercy.. And that is why I like you.." Tai smiled and disappear while mimi blushed.

"What did he say to you?" Matt asked.

"It's nothing important.." Mimi said.

"Next one TK you're up!" Kari said.

"Yeah.." TK said.

"Just who are you?" Kari asked.

"An old friend.." The blonde girl said and disappeared.

Computer lab..

"Sorry guys I'm late did something happened?" Yolei asked.

"Okay yolei.. I found tai.. Next time.. Sora I'm gonna teach you how to biomerge.." Kari said.

"Biomerge?" Sora asked.

"Yeah.. And this time.. It's no turning back.." Kari said.

Now that the three show their potential will the digidestined win? What does this blonde girl have on tk? All and that on the next digimon: digital Monster! 


	13. Chapter 12: Nothing is forever

Unknown Place..

"Wow davis is really hanging on there.." Ken said.

"Of course he is ken.." Tai said looking at davis who sits on the throne.

"So that is why you called me the last time we meet tai.." The blonde girl speak.

"Ah catherine.. Cause you're the one that davis needs for the seal to be complete.." Tai smiled.

"So when did I get to fight?" Catherine asked.

"Oh fight freely of course.. But if you lose the seal will be broken.." Cody said "I know it cody.." Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Now let's just say your transfer to our school is complete and.." Tai explained.

"And you'll get to have class with TK and Kari.." Ken smiled.

"Wait why didn't we just have the same class ken?" Catherine asked

"You know.. It will be harder for me to move.. And I've left all the trace of davis from this world so don't worry about it.. Even his families didn't recognize him anymore.." Ken sigh.

"So they knew only jun-san huh?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah.." Ken said.

"Okay it's 1 hour till school begin we have to get fast.." Tai shouted.

"Dismiss!" Dark Knightmon said.

"Dark knightmon? You reload yourself without my permission.." Cody said angrily.

"FYI I'm davis guardian not yours boy.. You've got schools to go.. I'll be here to stand guard and if something happen.." Dark knightmon stated.

"But.." Cody said.

"It's okay cody.. I know dark knightmon is as hard headed as davis.." Daemon said from his digivice.

"We all know that daemon.." Lilithmon and chaos gallantmon laughed..

"Okay all of you go.." Dark knightmon said embarrassed.

"Sure old man! Everyone let's go.." Tai said.

"Zone Transfer!" They were transported back to the real world.

"Hmm let me try to get to the seal.." Dark knightmon tries to break the seal and a dark energy stopped him from getting to davis..

"This is weird.. I can get in.. But I can't get close to davis.." He was confuse.

"Do you think I will let you touch him my brother.." A dark figure appear..

"Wizardmon!" Dark Knightmon gasped.

"Haha even if you put this seal on.. It will break one day.. And then davis will be all mine.." The figure disappear..

"I won't let him get you davis.. And this shield is the only way protecting you.." Dark knightmon stand besides the shield like a statue..

At school.

"Okay class we have a new classmate today.." said.

"May I come in?" The girl asked.

"Oh no it's not her again is she?" TK sigh.

The blonde girl opens the door..

"Sorry um.. I didn't know where to head to class and ask someone he directed me here..

"Sensei this is the girl I'm talking about.." Ken said from behind.

"Thank you ken..You may get back to class.." said.

"Good luck.." Ken smiled and whispered.

"I don't need luck.. I just want to play this one out.." Catherine said back to ken.

"Well just have a nice day!" Ken said.

"I will" catherine smiled.

"Okay um.. Catherine please introduce yourself.." Mr terauchi said.

"My name is catherine.. I was transferred from france cause my family had to change job to here.. I hope we get along!" Catherine smiled and bowed.

"Okay your sit is over there behind TK" Mr terauchi said and catherine just sit behind TK.

"Hello TK.." Catherine said.

"Hey haven't seen you around since I've seen you in that malo myotismon fight.." TK said.

"Oh.. And our trip to france.." Catherine said.

"Oh yeah that reading trip to france with tai and davis.." TK said but his tone becomes lower when it comes to davis..

"Oh davis is it? I still remember him.." Catherine smiled.

"Wait you do?" TK eyes widened.

"I'll tell you on the way.." Catherine smiled.

At lunch..

"Wow tk is really onto that girl.." Kari said from a far looking at catherine and TK talks.

"Yeah it's just like me and ken back then.." Yolei said and make them giggle..

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Matt said to them from behind.

"Matt-senpai! You're always like this!" Kari said.

"Sorry.. I was just curious that's all.." Matt sits at the table but kari and yolei back away their sit a little..

"Um okay.. I'm the only boy here that's weird.." Matt said.

"And I only want to sit with davis.." Kari said.

"Wow that's harsh to your senpai.." Matt said.

"Okay matt that's enough okay.." Mimi grab matt's ears and grab him to the seniors table..

"Mimi! I was just with them that's all.." Matt said and put up an uncomfortable smile.

"Well if you do that stunt again I'll tell to sora.." Mimi said.

"Mimi.. Please.. Don't tell sora.." Matt plead.

"Okay.. On one condition.." Mimi smiled making matt sweat dropped.

"You'll have to treat all my shopping!" Mimi said.

"Oh man! Not this again.." Matt said.

"Or.. I'll tell sora and this old photo's you have with jun.." Mimi blackmailed matt.

"Please anything but that!" Matt shouted.

"Good.." Mimi said.

At TK's Table..

"Um catherine.. You wanna you know.. Go to the digital world with my friends.." TK asked.

"Don't worry I'll be there alright.. But maybe not the best situation you think.." Catherine said.

"What do you mean?" TK asked.

"Bye.. Bye.. TK.." Catherine runs to the class..

"Well that's awkward.." TK was confused.

At The forest zone of the digital world.

"Okay.. Catherine show your stuff.." Tai said.

"And what is this float thing besides me?" Catherine asked to tai about the ball thingy.

"It's your field.. Use it if you may my lady.." Lilithmon said.

"Wow cool.." Catherine smiled.

"And why we pick the playful ones?" Cody asked.

"You'll see.." Ken smiled knowing catherine's magical abilities.

"Use your mask first.." Cody said.

"Nah no need cody.. I'll do this like always.. And have fun.." Catherine smiled.

Computer Lab..  
"Okay so let's go kick their butts!" Yolei said.

"Yeah.." They all nodded.

"Hey I saw someone in my Xros Loader.." Yolei said.

"Where is it?" Kari asked.

"The forest zone.." Yolei gasped.

Forest Zone..

"Okay I can sense catherine but it's faint.." Kari said.

"Hey guys.." Catherine smiled.

"What are you even doing here?" TK asked.

"Um you know here and there.." Catherine smiled.

"Well did you see someone like tai or the others?" Yolei asked.

"Oh I saw them.. Here.." Catherine grabs TK's hands and they all went deeper into the forest..

"Why did I feel I've got a bad feeling about this.." Kari thought.

Forest Zone(Middle Part)

"Okay the trail ends here.." Catherine step aside further away from TK.

"Now!" Tactimon pulls the string and caught them..

"What is the meaning of this?" TK said trying to break free.

"Tai was right this is fun.." Catherine chuckled.

"Wait you're working with tai?" Yolei eyes widened.

"Yup and you guys didn't notice it.. What fun.." Catherine said.

"Oh I know something is not right.." Kari said.

"My lady.. Is it alright if I destroy them?" Tactimon asked.

"Sure thing but.. Leave the blonde boy to me.." Catherine smiled.

"Wakarimashta.." Tactimon disappeared and grab the hold of yolei's and Kari's nets..

"Now reload Blastmon!" Catherine said.

"Yes qhat is it my dear..." Blastmon said.

"Help tactimon over there.." Catherine said.

"As you wish.." Blastmon runs over to tactimon.

"Well one on one here TK.." Catherine said.

"Why are you doing this?" TK asked.

"Hmm for davis sake.." Catherine said.

"For davis?" TK asked.

"We are called the digital knights.. The chosen few who protects davis will.." Catherine said and hold his Black Xros loader.

"So you're one of them.." TK said.

"Yup.. And I bear the sins of lust.. Cody of wrath.. Tai of hatred.. And ken with his greed.. While davis is pride.. Or supposed to be our leader.." Catherine said.

"Wait so all of you bear the 7 sins?" TK asked.

"Not all of it though.. But davis says to me this once.." Catherine said.

"He said to you?" TK eyes widened.

"He said catherine please just let me rest in peace.. I don't want to be a burden to my friends.. And me carrying this two crest makes it harder.." Catherine said.

"Two crest?" TK asked.

"Miracle and Nothingness.." Catherine explained.

"Wait why is it so dangerous?" TK asked.

"Cause.. If nothingness swallow miracle up.. We're all doomed to exist.." Catherine said.

"Wait a minute I heard of it before.." TK said.

"And we 4 here are trying our best not to make that prophecy happen.." Catherine said.

"But it is still wrong! And I'm going to prove it! Davis is our friend! Mate!" TK shouted.

"But TK nothing will last you'll eventually forget.. Why are you trying to do something even you. Yourself didn't think of it.." Catherine said.

"Patamon!" TK said.

"Boom Bubble!" The attack breaks the net free.

"Now we'll show you our true strength!" TK said holding his digivice..

"Biomerge Digivolution!"

"Patamon Digivolve too!"

"Seraphimon!"

"Come.." Catherine smiled.

With Tactimon.

"Blastmon.. You're supposed to be with her.." Tactimon said.

"Nah it's better if I'm with you.. She can handle herself.. Let's show what bagra army can do.." Blastmon said.

"Ready yolei?" Kari asked.

"You bet.." Yolei winked

"Hawkmon!"  
"Hawkmon Digivolve too! Aquilamon!"

"Super evolve!"

"Aquilamon super evolve!"

"Valkirymon!"

"Biomerge digivolution!"

"Gatomon digivolve too!"

"Opanimon!"

"This is gonna be fun.." Blastmon smiled.

"Eden's Javelin!"  
"Crystal Defender!"

The two attacks clash and hit each other..

"Earth Shaker!"  
"Arvandil Arrow!"  
Tactimon covered himself with eath wall to make the attacked failed.

"Tch.." Valkirymon said.

"Sefirot Crystal!"  
"Seibogo Final Punch!"

"It's time for me to jump.." Tactimon said grabbing the nearest tree..

"Graah!" The two said while being attacked by blastmon Final Seibogo punch..

"Hmph you two are weaker than I remember.." Tactimon said.

"You.." Valkirymon attacks with her arrow but tactimon swiftly uses his sword to counter attack it..

"Primary Tactic!" Tactimon stab his sword and gives her a beating..

"Well this was boring.. I hope my sweet lust is alright.." Blastmon sigh.

Back at seraphimon.

"Nazar Nail!"  
"Seven Heavens!"  
the two attack collided and make a blast.

"Not bad for an angel.." Lilithmon smiled.

"And not for bad for a witch!" Seraphimon said.

"Oh I'm so gonna kill him.." Lilithmon enthusiast..

"Hallowed Knuckle!" He punch lilithmon onto the ground..

"Oh hitting a girl isn't nice you know.. And for hitting me! I'm gonna pay you back!" She growl..

"Empress Emblaze!" The attack made seraphimon back down a little..

"This is boring.. Make it more fun tk!" Catherine said.

"Hallowed Ascension!" He uses a thunder attack on Lilithmon making her hair frazzes up..

"Oh nobody touch my hair!" Lilithmon uses her nazar nail on seraphimon.

"You made it more fun TK.. But You're more weaker than tai anticipated.. Let me show you my field.." A ball thing comes out from her..

"What is that?" Seraphimon said.

Other part..  
"It has begun blastmon.." Tactimon relaxed.

"Yeah this way we don't have to use all of our energy.." Blastmon said and just uses his crystals to protect himself..

"From the look of it.. It isn't good.." Opanimon said.

"Yeah I've got a bad feeling about this.." Valkirymon said.

Back with TK.

"Come my field.. Fairy Masquerade Prison! And TK I'm gonna show you that mate is only an illusion but I'll tell you one story though.. The story of tai and davis comes to me.." A field of thorns appear and surrounded the forest zone..

"Tai and davis?" TK asked.

"You see half years ago before you came.." Catherine explained.

*flashback*

"Um dad are those two really them?" Catherine asked.

"Yes dear.. It's The hero who save all of us.. It's tai and davis.." My parents said.

"Wow cool!" Catherine said and introduce herself.

"I'm catherine.." She said it in a little out of words..

"Oh don't be so formal.." Davis smiled.

"Yeah we are here to play after a long time.. And france is the perfect place to go.."Tai said and they all play for a while..

"Um could you keep this secret from TK?" Davis smiled.

"What secret?" Catherine asked.

"About my crest.." Davis said in a sad voice.

"Wait so you're the one with the crest of nothingness?" Catherine eyes widened.

"Please catherine I just don't want to hurt my friends.." Davis begun to cry and that is the first time I saw him cried..

"I'll do anything!" Catherine said.

"Anything?" Davis said and wiped his tears..

"Yeah just say it!" Catherine said.

"I want you to seal me if the time comes.." Davis said in serious voice.. At first I hesitated why would davis do something like that but I understand so that no one will be harm..

"Um davis just one fight is it okay?" Catherine asked.

"It's fine!" Davis said and holding a blue Xros Loader..

"Go! Black Gatomon!"  
"Metal Veemon!"  
We had a passionate fight and I know what davis feels even if I lost I know how he felt and something dark within him at the end of the battle..

"Graahhhh.." Davis said and begun to feel pain all over his body..

"Is he gonna be alright?" Catherine asked.

"I'm fine.. Just need some rest.." Davis pant.

"But you look so pale.." Catherine sympathized

"I'm fine.. Even if kari finds me.. It will all be too late.." Davis said.

"Too late?" Catherine asked.

"He will come back for sure and I can't let that happen.." Davis said and trying to get up..

"But davis you're hurting yourself.." Catherine said.

"Even if the others won't know.." Davis said and begun to doubted himself.

"Okay! I'll seal you.. Even if I have to fight TK one day!" Catherine shouted.

"Glad to hear that.." Davis fainted.

"I have to get him to a hospital fast.." Catherine quickly goes to tai and help..

*end of flashback*

"Wait davis knew about his crest and didn't told us?" TK said.

"So you guys didn't have to worry.. Even if he disappear!" Catherine eyes becomes full of tears..

"Tactimon! Blastmon! Go back!" Catherine shouted.

Back with those two..

"It's time!" Blastmon and Tactimon gets back to catherine xros loader..

"We have to get to TK!" The two hurriedly goes to TK..

Back to TK.

"I'm not gonna let all of you ruin everything!" Catherine shouted and her eyes turns into half purple..

"Let's show them what bagra army can do!" Lilithmon shouted.

"Ah!" They all said.

"Blastmon!"  
"Tactimon!"  
"Lilithmon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Lilithmon(Liqueur Form!)" As her shirt becomes white like a tamer and comes out a white dragon besides her..

"Meet Wyvernmon! My dragon.." Lilithmon shouted.

"Now for some magic time.." Catherine hops on to wyvernmon.

"Thorn Of Change!" Lilithmon said and all of the digidestined digimon begun to glow..

"Valkirymon de-digivolve too! Aquilamon!"

"Opanimon de-digivolve too! Gatomon!" Kari and gatomon separated.

"Seraphimon de-digivolve too!"  
"Magna Angemon!" TK and Magna angemon separated.

"What did you do to us?" Aquilamon asked.

"Haha I change your evolutionary line.." Lilithmon chuckled.

"That's cheating!" TK shouted.

"Well It's part of the magic show.." Catherine smiled.

"Well then we have no choice yolei.." Kari said and they nodded.

"Gatomon!"  
"Aquilamon!"

"DNA Digivolve too!"

"Silphymon!

"Static Force!"

"White Breath!" Wyvermon protects lilithmon.

"Are you okay lilithmon?" She asked.

"I'm fine.. Now Thorn Bind Hostage!" Lilithmon tried another stunt and makes magna angemon andsilphymon bind.

"Metal Cutter!" Wyvernmon said and cut the thorns making it explode instantly making silphymon de-digivolve and magna angemon turns back to patamon..

"Now all of your mate stuff is just a bluff.." Catherine said.

"We will not give up!" TK shouted.

"Very well.. Then Judgment!" The thorn begun to cover them and hurts them very badly.

"My job here is done.." She disappeared and chuckled.

Back at the computer lab..  
"They are all so strong.. How am I gonna get them.." Kari said.

"Don't give up.." Matt said.

"Yeah don't give up and kari.. I think I know why I can't biomerge.. Cause.. My heart isn't true to myself.." Sora said and begun to doubt herself.

"Then sora-san we need to face tai and see if you really love him or matt.." Kari said.

"Yeah.." Sora said and headed outside with confident.

"You'll see tai.. I'll defeat you.." Sora said with heated passion..

With sora's new resolution can they defeat tai? Or will this be their downfall? All and more on the next digimon: Digital Monster! 


	14. Chapter 13: Light Awakened

Unknown Place..  
"Grrhh.." Davis was beginning to wake up and the barrier began to falter.

"It's cause of their meddling.." Tai said.

"Yeah.." Ken said.

"Let me take care of it.." Cody said.

"But cody be careful.." Catherine seems worried for somehow.

"If I lose there is still you guys.." Cody smiled.

"Cody but if you lose.. That makes the barrier weaker.." Tai warned.

"But I think today is the last day I'll be here.." Cody said and left..

"Wait you mean he knows he is gonna lose?" Ken asked.

"Maybe.." Tai said.

"But we can't take it lightly.." Ken said.

"None of us wants to lose.." Tai said.

"And I think the kids have made their move.." Catherine said looking at the clone of tactimon that was there and the image of them training.

"So it will be harder for us.." Tai sigh.

"If davis wakes up I'll be here.." Ken said.

"We swore our royalty.." Catherine said.

"And that is why.. We can't lose.." Tai said.

Sand Zone..

"Everything will be alright cody.." Daemon said.

"Yeah and finale has come for us.." Cody contacted and search for tk's address..

Back at the computer lab..

"Hey it's a transmission.." TK said.

"I think it's from cody it has a C mark on the end.." Kari said looking at the message..

"Hey kari.. TK.. Let's settle this.." Cody said on the monitor..

"Why?" TK and kari said.

"Cause if you decline or even forfeit all of you will be sent to a time rift.." Cody said.

"Who said we're declining.." Yolei said.

"Yolei.. What do you say? You're in or out?" Cody asked.

"I'm in! Anywho I need to settle the scores.." Yolei smiled.

"I'll be waiting at the sand zone see ya there.." Cody cuts off the transmission..

"Let's go TK,yolei.. It's time for cody to see the light.." Kari said and the two nodded..

Sand Zone..

"You ready? Tsuwamon.. Vikemon?" Cody looked at them with full of passion.

"At least if we lose.. It will bring kari closer to davis.." Tsuwamon said.

"But we must give them a fight tsuwamon.." Vikemon said.

"Me too.." Dark knightmon said.

"Dark knightmon why are you here?" Tsuwamon asked.

"When you guys sealed him.. Davis whispered to me if anything bad happens.. I can leave his side.. But after this battle is over and if you lose cody.. I will be back at davis xros loader.." Dark knightmon said.

"Wait so davis say that?" Cody asked

"As a safety precaution.. If you're getting out of control.." Dark knightmon said.

"Haha you're such an observant.." Cody smiled.

"Of course I am.. I care about my teammates now and the past is all in the past.." Dark knightmon said like davis cheerful self.

"Wow dark knightmon you're more looking like davis but cooler.." Cody smiled.

"Really.. Well I'm his partner after all.." Dark knightmon cough a little when he is praised and winked.

"Here they come.." Cody smiled.

"Cody we come here to get davis!" Kari shouted.

"Very well.. But first you have to go through me.." Cody shouted.

"And us!" Dark Knightmon,Tsuwamon and Vikemon appeared.

"Good luck.." Cody smiled and their battle begin..

"Biomerge digivolution!"

"Patamon digivolve too!"

"Seraphimon!"

"Gatomon digivolve too!"

"Opanimon!"

"Let me help guys.." Yolei said.

"Aquilamon super evolve!"

"Valkirymon!"

"Come my field.." Cody said and revealed a piece of ball.

"Earth Scatter Prison!" He shouted and the place was filled with element of earth objects.

"Cody! Just let us through! We need to see davis.." Yolei shouted.

"Even if you get to davis! What will you do? Davis is gone.." Cody shouted.

"What do you mean?" Opanimon asked.

"You guys didn't even realize when davis first fight.." Cody said and they remember..

"He is suffering! Please don't put him more burden to carry.." Cody ordered tsuwamon and Vikemon to attack.

"Mjolnir!"  
"Mantis Dance!"  
The two attack was like he is holding back..

"Then we push through!" Seraphimon launching his seven heavens but dark knightmon uses his sword and reflect the attack.

"Something isn't right with cody unless.." Kari thinks back at what he said.

"Arvandil Arrow!" Valkirymon said and the arrow hits tsuwamon but was deflect by opanimon.

"Kari what are you doing?" Yolei said.

"You guys don't realize yet? I realize something fighting like this isn't worthed.. Cody from your words you don't want to fight right?" Opanimon asked.

"Haha you're so naïve.." Cody laughed.

"You're so calm but inside you're worried right and wanted for us to pass through.." Kari said making the others shocked.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Cody shouted.

"I didn't know anything now I realize what davis was trying to tell me and that is to give light to this world.." Kari was shining brightly making everyone shiver.

"What in the world?" Cody said.

"Now cody.. I'm gonna show you how we fight it with light.." Opanimon turns into her new mode.. Angelic Form..

"Angelic Flash!" Opanimon appeared behind Vikemon and smiled.

"Arctic Blizzard!" Opanimon just smiled and then the attack hits Tsuwamon.

"Bind Light slash!" Opanimon attacks Dark knightmon and make him stunned.

"I can't move.." Dark Knightmon said.

"I won't believe this! You guys shouldn't have got this powers.." Cody said.

"Cody you're.. Confused about loyalty and reability.. And now I'm gonna say it again.. Wake up!" Opanimon said and attacks Tsuwamon..

"Tsuwamon!"  
"Vikemon!"

"Digi Xros!" Cody ordered them to digi xros..

"This is bad.. He is out of control.." Dark Knightmon thought.

"Don't just stand there.. Go with kari.." The voice in the wind said.

"You want me to help kari?" Dark Knightmon asked.

"Yeah.. Please.. This is our last chance to wake cody up.." The voice said and suddenly disappeared.

"Davis.. You really love her don't you? I won't make the same mistake again.." Dark Knightmon smiled.

"Light Omega Arrow!" Opanimon makes an omega form arrow and fired at them but it isn't working..

"Opanimon use me!" Dark Knightmon said and unloaded his darkness loader but turns into a white one..

"This is.." Opanimon said.

"It's davis true xros loader.. We call it the Miracle loader.. But his dark side always gets in the way and kari please use it.." Dark Knightmon said and he was turning into a white knight named Siege Knightmon.

"There is no time left.." Siege Knightmon said.

"I know.." Opanimon nodded.

{Cue song.. Never Give up}

"Graaahhh!" Cody said and his dark aura began to scatter everywhere..

"Cody.." Xros Up Tsuwamon said.

"Arctic Dance!" He freezes valkirymon and seraphimon in one go..

"I can't move.." Seraphimon was frozen solid but someone cuts it through fiercely.

"Opanimon!" They all shouted but something in her changes she has 2 weapon a sword and an arrow..

"Call me Miragemon.." A dual sound said.

"Wait that other sound is dark knightmon.." Yolei said.

"Eh!" They all shouted.

"There is no time.." Siege knightmon said..

"We must stop cody and yolei after this it's ken's turn you're up.." Kari smiled..

"Mirage Arrow!" She blaster their way up..

"Tch.." Tsuwamon VM said.

"Mjolnir Boogie Bomb!" He shot out a hot lava but Kari dodges it.

"This is great.. But siege knightmon I'm feeling that this is the last time.." Kari said.

"Cause I can only call to this once.. In case of emergency.." Siege knightmon smiled sincerely.

"Valor Ultimatum Sword!" Miragemon uses his quick stealth mode to confuse tsuwamon and it works and slash a V direction slash..

"Why tsuwamon is losing?" Cody asked.

"Cause cody! It's not knowledge you sought! You just want to be a good friend.. You didn't want to fight and you hate it.." Miragemon said.

"But.. Davis.." Cody said.

"Don't you see you think it the wrong way cody my boy.." Daemon shot out from his Xros Loader.

"What do you mean daemon?" Cody asked.

"Hmm when I pick you as a partner I want to fight but now look at you.. You're out of control.." Daemon shouted and looked at the damage he cause.

"Shut up!" Cody shouted and tsuwamon goes back to aid cody..

"Tsuwamon you really still loyal to him?" Miragemon asked.

"I'm his partner! Of course I care! Who in the world stupid enough to think he or she didn't care!" Tsuwamon said.

"Thank you.. Miragemon.." Cody said and he smiled while cried and they saw a lock was opened and cody looked at his new Xros loader a chocolate colour Xros loader..

"Let's finish our battle!" Cody smiled.

"Daemon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Tsuwamon Final Mode!" They shouted.

"Final Mantis Inferno!" He shot out a dark inferno while doing the mantice dance..

"Hallowed Ascension!" He fired a large thunder attack on tsuwamon but it got through and seraphimon was sent back a little further back..

"He is strong.. As expected from cody.." Seraphimon smiled.

"Mirage Arrow!"  
"Arvandil Arrow!"  
The two arrows goes to tsuwamon but it just needed one more push..

"Seven heavens!" Seraphimon made from a far and manage to blow up tsuwamon making him change back to damemon and upamon and for daemon he was glad and goes back to cody's Xros loader..

"The victor has been announced.." Kari said separating with siege Knightmon..

"Till we meet again Kari kamiya.." Siege Knightmon disappeared along with the white Xros Loader..

"Now I'll take my sins.." Cody said and pointing the sign..

"Cody you don't have too!" TK said.

"But if it's your step closer to davis I'm fine.." Cody smiled..

"Judgment!" The earth spears began to attack cody and he was badly hurt..

"Cody!" Yolei shouted and give him a hand.

"Well Kari.. You have a xros loader?" Cody asked.

"No cody.. It was from someone special.." Kari smiled

"I know who is it from.." Cody smiled making the others confused.

"Well cody can you teach me kendo sometimes?" Kari asked and walk with the boy..

"Only if you're as good as davis.." Cody said.

"Wait davis plays kendo?" Kari said and they went on walking..

"Nah he just helps the club at school but he is good.." Cody laughed..

"Right.." Kari smiled looking at the sky..

Unknown Place.

The first seal was down and the others was getting worried.

"It seems it's my turn.." Ken said.

"Ken don't push yourself.." Tai said.

"I won't you'll see I will make davis proud.." Ken said and left..

"So it is just the two of us.." Catherine smiled.

"Right.." Tai sigh..

Now that cody is defeated.. What will the digidestined do next? All and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster! 


	15. Chapter 14: The past revealed

A/N: okay this chapter will fill tai and catherine's battle but only little of it.. And FYI for ken. His battle will cut short..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown Place..

"Maybe we should go find our own battle.." Tai said.

"I can feel someone trespassing.." Catherine said.

"Go and take care of them.." Tai said.

"As you wish.." Catherine said and disappeared.

"Now to pay sora and matt a visit and why I didn't want to fight mimi.." Tai began to doubt himself.

"That is what I call love tai.." Chaos Gallantmon said but for some reason he saw Dark Knightmon's energy go back into the seal..

"Then that means.." Tai said.

"Ah.. Cody loses.." Chaos gallantmon said.

"I so don't love mimi!. Tai shouted.

"Haha yeah you do.. But you can't deny it.." Chaos gallantmon joked a little.

"Yeah like I do!" Tai shouted.

"Haha you two are funny.." Dragomon said.

"Quit butting in dragomon!" Chaos gallantmon said.

"Or what you're not my mentor scrap metal!" Dragomon shouted.

"Dragon Breath.."  
"Trash Metal!"  
But this time dragomon was the winner cause chaos gallantmon didn't know what words to use..

"Haha I win Old man.." Dragomon said.

"Why I oughta!" Chaos gallantmon shouted..

"Oh you two act like me and matt.. Why did I feel like I lost something? Is it friendship? Or love?" Tai laugh but then he was silent.

"Is something in the matter tai?" Chaos gallantmon asked.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all.." Tai smiled.

"I missed the old days.." He thought.

"Hmph.. He is slightly shaken.." A shadow looks like davis smiled from a far and disappeared.

Kari's house..

{Cue song.. Mihama Kouji-Reboot}

How far will I fall into the blue darkness?  
Still lost, I stand alone

Kari was hearing someone singing outside and follow it..

Everything precious to me in the world Was turned to eternal stone after being gazed at by Medusa

She runs and run but feel like no one is there..

But even so, these words I don't want to disappear continue to be born at my side

She saw davis shadows but can't know where left to go but just a string of memory of davis laughing and singing in the park..

I want to sing. I want this to reach.  
It seems as if the hard shell around my heart is going to melt, even though my heart is still cowardly. Why?

She remembers davis playing with her till the first time they met.

There's a me inside myself that is struggling within my entire body, fighting against me This soft sound is a little melody I see, this is... this is light?

She saw a guy in black robe smiled at her..

I am a nutcracker doll without worth I just break hearts, that's what I thought

He was crying.. Kari wanted to go to him but suddenly disappeared.

The dream I had forgotten is flittering up in the sky,  
And it embraces my back that is still cold

She feels like she wanted to pour everything out and that is when she tries to sing like davis..

Kari: I want to sing. I want this to reach.  
I want to walk forward into the light once more, one step at a time.  
I'll change my everyday that has no meaning, little by little.

Kari: That kind of courage comes on the day of rebooting From here on out... I'll search for the future

Davis&Kari: I want to sing. I want this to reach.  
I can't hold it back. My dried throat starts to soar. It's a precious feeling I pray in order to become a new me This echoing melody... Is it all right

Davis: For me to call it "hope"?

Kari: For me to call it "hope"?

She said the last words and cried on the park while a rain covered the sky..

Unknown Place..

The place where davis sits and he smiled unknown to everyone..

At The right corridor..

"Who are you?" Catherine asked..

"Just a team who let by.." The boy with spiky hair said.

"Tch this is gonna be a long day.." Blastmon said.

"Then let's get on cracking!" Tactimon said.

"Haha.. You two.." Lilithmon began to attack on the team.

Back with the others in the computer lab..

"Um.. TK where is kari?" Yolei asked.

"I don't know she still isn't talking to me for the past few days.." TK said and kari went into the room..

"Kari.." Yolei said in relieve but she isn't talking to any of them and just went into the computer..

"Oi.. Kari.." TK said.

"You're a nuisance.." Kari said.

"Kari what are you talking about?" TK asked.

"Kari you're not like yourself today.." Yolei said.

"I'm just busy with something.." Kari went to the computer..

"Um let me see.." Yolei said and ruin kari's view in the computer and saw something odd..

"Kari what is this thing?" They saw a torn page written in digimon language..

"This is what davis found when he was sealed and then cody found it on the ground.." Kari said and cody comes into the room.

"And kari was the one who can read it.. We don't want to tell you guys since it is out.. But again.." Cody said.

"Okay now I can read all of them!" Kari said and thank yolei for lost tracking the monitor..

"Long time ago.. There was a wizard called chaos breaker wizardmon.. He was an evil wizard who likes to manipulate person and 12 legendary Digidestined tried to seal him.. But.. They lost one of them instead.. And end up doing the seal on their leader..

"Wait a minute 12? Then if it plus us it would be 9.." Yolei said.

"And the sealed one would be davis.." TK said.

"So this is why kari.. You're so busy.." Yolei said.

"Yeah and there is another part.." Kari said.

"Then the 11 disappeared for no reason.." She continued.

"Wait a minute look the one that isn't sealed wasn't wizardmon but.. Ogudumon.." TK looked at it more closely.

"Yeah.. Wait so this chaos breaker was the one that is as the sealed.." Sora and matt goes into the room suddenly..

"Yes matt-san.. Sora-san.. It's happening again.. But we don't know.. Where is the last part of the map.. I can't still decipher it.." Kari said.

"Just keep working on it.." Cody smiled.

"Guys I receive a transmission from tai.." Mimi said hurriedly to them.

"Digi destined.. Let's end this!" Tai said.

"Me too.." Ken said.

"Meet us at the fire zone.. That will be the final battle field.." Tai sent the coordinates..

"See you later.." Ken smiled and cut the transmission.

"Okay let's go.. To our battle field! And save davis!" Kari said.

"Ah!" They all said.

"Now the real battle has begun.. Our final stop to save davis.. Wait for us davis.." Kari thought.

Now that they know about davis condition? Will they defeat tai and ken? And who are the intruders? All and that in the next digimon: Digital Monster! 


	16. Chapter 15: When sincerity Prevail

A/N: Okay I've not been updating this story since I'm focusing on Miracle general.. Maybe 1 chapter for 2 weeks or weekly update oh I don't know.. Since I'm updating this so miracle general will be on holiday..

Taiki: Not me I'm not!  
Kari: All of us aren't!  
Matt: That was a lot of breaks! *relaxing*  
Sora: we all had fun but kari didn't.. *giggle*  
Taichi: well I'm bored.. Davis: You're not even in this story taiki! I am!  
Taiki: Oh yeah.. And all of the other oc are having their tour..  
Nate: except us!  
Jack: and we're tired of hanging in here all day..  
Me: well I'm gonna cut here! Omega shoutmon! Disclaimers!

Omega shoutmon: Well shin doesn't own digimon if he do we wouldn't meet like this!  
Me: Good! Onwards to the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fire Zone..

"So you're gonna do this tai?" Ken asked.

"It's the only way.." Tai said.

"Here they come.." Ken said and saw only Sora,Mimi,Matt and Tai..

"Where are the others?" Ken asked.

"Nah we only coming here to defeat you tai! And bring you to your senses!" Mimi shouted.

"Ken.. Go back to the sanctuary.." Tai said..

"Okay.." Ken whispered..

"I know what you're planning Matt.. First off you,sora,Mimi and matt be a decoy.. Then TK,Kari,Yolei and Cody will go inside and see davis.." Tai chuckled.

"How did you?" Matt shouted.

"I sent Ken there so that if davis suddenly went berserk.. Kari won't be hurt by it.." Tai said.

"You're on our side?" Mimi said.

"Of course.. But.. I must settle this myself.. And my feelings.." Tai said.

"Then I'll get to that!" Mimi shouted.

"Let the battle begin!" Matt said and taiki smiled.

Meanwhile..

"This is the opening.." Kari said looking at the blue prints..

"So in we go.." As they saw the opening they couldn't figure out what's the code then ken came..

"So all of you want to see davis.." Ken smiled..

"Ken since when?" Kari gasped.

"Kari.." Ken said and the bell rang like the seal is like weakening..

"What is that ringing bell?" Kari asked.

"It seems that the seal is wearing off as we speak.. You guys may come in.. But don't interfere.." Ken said and the others entered the castle..

"Why davis didn't told us?" Cody asked.

"I'll tell you guys on the way and catherine is holding off the intruder.. So I was sent back by tai for this purpose.." Ken said.

"Okay but tell me everything!" Kari said.

"And no miss details right?" Ken winked

Back with Tai..

"You know why we seal davis right?" Tai asked while riding on nega greymon..

"Yeah so what tai?" Matt asked

"But we as digital knights swear our alliance to him.. You don't know what the cause if davis's seal was broken.." Tai said.

"If his seal is broken then we'll get him back.." Sora shouted and ordered garudamon to attack..

"But that isn't that easy.." Dragomon said attacking with his lance..

"Even so! We'll get that on!" Rosemon attacks with her thorns..

"You guys just don't understand!" Tai shouted..

"It's cause we understand tai! Let me help you! Let us help him! Together we can.." Mimi said with sincere voice..

"Nothing more you can do get it!" Tai said.

"But I'll try at least until you see!" Mimi shouted.

"And I'll try too!" Sora shouted.

"We're your friend! We'll help you in anyway you can!" Their crest glowed and it gives a new radiance..

"Biomerge evolution.."

"Biyomon digivolve too!"

"Hououmon!"

"Gabumon super evolve!" Matt shouted.

"Zeed Garurumon!". The newly appeared garurumon said.

"Guys.." Mimi smiled..

"Dark Thunder Prison!" Tai shouted.

"We'll see who is the best!" Dragomon shouted.

"Yeah.." Nega greymon shouted.

"Burning Xros!"

"Nega Greymon(Magma Form)!"

"Charité"  
"Star-Light Explosion!"  
"Zeed Cannon!"  
The three attacks makes their way to nega greymon and scratch him a little..

"Eclipse Sun Blaster!" He shouted and attacks three of them..

"You guys don't attack I'll do.." Matt shouted and climb on Zeed garurumon.

"Ready matt?" Zeed garurumon asked.

"You bet.. Firstly I can't remember the time I'm nice to tai but now I feel guilty that I didn't ask his permission and when he asked me that question.." Matt said.

*flashback*

Before the confession.

"Um.. Matt should I confess to sora?" Tai asked.

"You mean that you like her.. Sure but I also like her.." Matt said.

"Then whoever got her first wins deal.." Tai smiled.

"Deal.." Matt smiled.

"But if one of us hadn't made a move then.. Let her choose.." Tai said.

"Yeah but.. Tai I have a bad feeling that sora's decision is gonna make you heart break.." Matt said in a low voice..

"Matt did you say something?" Tai asked.

"Oh nothing at all.." Matt smiled.

"Well sora is about to come you better be ready.." Tai said.

"Of course tai.." Matt said.

*end of flashback*

"I should have been a good friend.. And support him back then but now I'm gonna do it.." Matt said

"Full Blow Back Breath!" He fires the zeed cannon and missiles simultaneously..

"Eclipse Defender!" Nega greymon put a force field that deflect the attack..

"Crimson Flame!" Hououmon attacks with his flames towards nega greymon..

"Graahh.." Nega greymon was pulled back.

"Oh so that is his weakness.." Mimi thought.

"So what is the plan mimi?" Rosemon asked.

"Don't attack.." Mimi shouted.

"What?!" They all shouted except tai..

"I need you to do this.." Mimi whispered to rosemon and looks like she is about to do something..

"Jewel Of Heart!" Rosemon said making the field turns to crystal..

"Do you think tai.. You're the one that have a field! I'll destroy it to pieces if I have too!" Mimi shouted..

"Thorn whipping!" She said and appeared many fields of. Crystal..

"Crystal Cloak Prison!" Mimi shouted.

"You create your own prison?" Tai looked surprise and rosemon began to attack with her tifaret towards nega greymon..

"Eclipse Sun Blaster!"

"Rosemon Use zeed Garurumon!" Matt shouted.

"Use Me too!" Sora said.

"But sora if I use you.." Mimi said knowing the consequence..

"It's gonna be fine.." Sora smiled.

"Okay but if you're in danger I'm bailing you out!" Mimi said.

"Nature Xros!" Mimi borrowed matt's xros loader..

"Rosemon Burst Mode!"

"Zeed Garurumon!"

"Hououmon!"

"Nature Xros!" Now rosemon was using zeed garurumon's cannon and a little bit of his armor while hououmon turned into her wings..

"Rosemon(Sacred Mode)"

"Sacred Mode?" Nega greymon said.

"Thorn Everlasting!" She began to attack with the cannon and it goes everywhere while the blast radiates and attack nega greymon head on..

"Grrhh.." Tai fall to his knees..

"It's working.." Matt said.

"Keep it up!" Sora said.

"But something is wrong I think tai is in pain.." Mimi said with a sad face and tries to approach tai..

"Stay back.." Tai shouted and a dark energy surrounds him..

"Nega Greymon mode change!"

"Destroy Mode!"

"Reverse Blaster!" The attack hits rosemon and sora feels pain from it..

"Sora!" Mimi shouted.

"Don't mind about us!" Matt shouted

"But.." Mimi said.

"Just focus on tai!" Matt shouted.

"Okay.." Mimi nodded and went to tai..

"Stay away!" Tai said..

"Dark Eclipse Blaster!"  
"Thorn crimson Breath!". Rosemon began to attack with full force and hits nega greymon down..

"Tai wake up.." Mimi hugged tai and he was surprised..

"What are you doing?" Tai asked.

"I'm sorry tai for everything! I've been bad to you but let me make it up for you.. I kept thinking about that day and felt guilty.." Mimi cried.

"Mimi.. I.." Tai said.

"Please go back to the tai we knew.." Mimi cried with sincere eyes..

"If I hurt you.." Tai said..

"Then I'll go back again! Again! Until you wake up again.." Mimi said.

"Okay mimi your feelings reached me.." Tai smiled.

"Harmonia Charitè" Rosemon attacks nega greymon and they split into their former selves.

"Mimi you've won.." Tai smiled.

"Tai sorry for this.." Mimi said.

"I'm fine with it I deserve punishment.." Tai smiled down and suddenly kissing her..

"Tai.. Sorry.." Mimi said and begun the process..

"Judgment!" Tai was hit by lightning and crystals..

"Healing Chamber!" Rosemon said and tai's wound healed while his Xros Loader change back into an orange Xros Loader..

"That hurts Mimi!" Tai said.

"Sorry.. Cause of your thunder.." Mimi smiled and they hugged each other..

"So we're official?" Tai asked.

"Yeah.." Mimi smiled and kissed tai..

"So how are you going to explain this to the others mimi?" Sora asked.

"And to izzy and joe?" Matt asked.

"Well I think about it later.. Tai do you know where davis and ken is?" Mimi asked.

"I.." Tai said.

Meanwhile..

"We're here.." They all saw a dark room and a chair like a king's throne that has 4 pillars and now there is only 2..

"So that means tai is defeated.." Ken said.

"So that guy is davis?" They all saw davis in a black dictator appearance..

"Yeah.. And wait why does the seal have dark energies?" Kari examined clearly..

"Oh yeah.." Ken said.

"You never told us your prison.." TK said.

"Just watch and see.." Ken smiled.

"And it's gonna shock you guys.." Cody smiled.

"Davis!" Ken said and saw that davis begun to stand but his eyes were blank.. He begun to attack ken with his hands and ken was drawn back..

"That is a lot of dark power.." Ken said and davis just stand there lifelessly like a statue and looked at ken with boring eyes..

"Let's fight!" Ken shouted

"Fight? Are you strong?" Davis asked with a flat expression..

What is gonna unfold next? Will ken bring davis back? Or will the 3rd seal will be broke? All and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster! 


	17. Chapter 16: Lock and Kari's plan

A/N: Okay I'll get this as soon as I can cause of homeworks and stuff..

"Are you strong?" Davis asked.

"That is davis?" TK gasped but davis eyes were on kari..

"It's not even worth anymore.." Davis said..

"Davis I'm gonna put you back to sleep!" Ken shouted.

"Come Altair Veemon!" Davis shouted and a black plated armored veemon appeared.

"Is that veemon?" Yolei asked.

"It seems that the dark powers in davis have gone stronger.." Cody said.

"Veemon remember me!" Wormmon said but veemon didn't replied like usual..

"Are you worthy?" Veemon asked like davis..

"He has gone too far.." Ken said..

"Come my Prison! Underworld Prison!" The room becomes a cave but davis isn't scared at all..

"Disturb! Link Prison!" Davis said in a low voice and ken's prison was changed into a dark space..

"That link prison just changed it into a black space but it doesn't changed the effects.." Ken thought.

"Reload.. Dark Volumon! Dark Knightmon!" Dark Knightmon was standing there but he isn't like usual he is like veemon..

"Veemon super evolve!" Davis said.

"Altair Veemon super evolve!" Lingering Veedramon!" The veedramon with white stripes and the colour is like vanitas when he becomes a heartless..

"Wormmon super evolve!"

"Imperialdramon FM!" He shouted and the attacks become fiercer..

"Posistron Laser!" Lingering veedramon doesn't move just hold the posistron laser with his hands and destroying it..

"That's impossible!" Kari gasped.

"Ken.. You're still weak.." Davis said and ordering Lingering Veedramon to attack..

"Lingering Blast!" Veedramon generate blasts and imperialdramon wasn't badly hurt cause he is a mega..

"Should I end this davis?" Lingering veedramon bowed to davis.

"Not yet.. Ken you can still entertain me.." He rides on lingering veedramon..

"As you wish.." Lingering veedramon said.

"Lingering veedramon!"  
"Dark Knightmon!"

"Black Xros!"

"Lingering veedramon(D Mode)!" He was equipped by dark knightmon lance and shields..

"Mega Crusher!" The attack did nothing as lingering veedramon's scars were all healed..

"Attack.." Davis ordered..

"Negative Strike!" Veedramon attack with it's sword and imperialdramon fall to his knees..

"Ken!" Yolei said.

"I'm fine yolei please don't interfere.." Ken warned..

"Ken.." Yolei seemed worried..

"Imperialdramon Blood Mode!" Ken shouted but davis wasn't impressed.

"Blazing Laser!" Imperialdramon BM said but still his attacks aren't making many damage looking at Lingering veedramon who is still charging his attacks..

"This is bad.." Ken said.

"Omega Sin Blaster!" Lingering veedramon pulls out a cannon big enough just like terra in kingdom hearts Birth by sleep but darker..

"Grraaaaahhhhh!" Imperialdramon screamed..

"Imperialdramon!" They all shouted.

"Imperialdramon.." Davis eyes was like he was beginning to his old self..

"Even if I don't win I must try this last move.." He turns his vision on the xros loader and changed mode from black to aquamarine xros loader..

"Imperialdramon BM!"  
"Ulforce veedramon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Imperialdramon (savior mode)!"

"Savior mode?" Davis thinks about it and saw the paladin mode..

"Just a little more push.." Ken thought..

"Posistron Laser V!" Imperialdramon attacks omega shoutmon but he dodge it..

"Lingering spirits!" Omega shoutmon attacks with his spirits but it looks like it doesn't do anything..

"Mega Crusher V!" Imperialdramon breaks omega shoutmon legs so that he can't do anything but.. He regenerated faster that ken thought..

"Lock!" Omega shoutmon suddenly was behind imperialdramon and stunned imperialdramon's cannon..

"Posistron Laser!" But it doesn't do a thing and davis looked as he gives a wicked smile..

"That ability.." Kari said.

"You know that?" TK asked.

"It's like a bind but it isn't.." Kari said.

"What do you mean?" Yolei asked.

"It means that he locks every move his opponents move.." Cody said.

"In english.." TK said.

"It means that imperialdramon's posistron laser is useless even I know that TK.. More importantly.. Ken will lose.." Yolei looked at Ken who was losing..

"I will not give up!" Ken said.

"Imperialdramon SM!"  
"Imperialdramon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Purify!" Imperialdramon's cannon wasn't lock anymore..

"Time to bring davis back!" Imperialdramon shouted.

"Miracle Night Laser!" Imperialdramon uses his power on that attack but davis didn't shout on what to do just chuckled and the explosion erupted.

"Did we do it?" Ken asked.

"Nope he isn't giving up.." Lingering veedramon was guarded by dark knightmon as they split.

"Ken that was your last chance.." Davis said and uses the lock..

"Destroy him.." Davis said.

"Lingering Destroy!" The lingering spirits turns into a time bomb..

"I 'm too tired to move.." Imperialdramon said.

"Goodbye Ken.." Davis said but a sudden burst in himself said to stop it and the attack wasess powered than before and turns imperialdramon into wormmon..

"Davis!" Ken said seeing davis was falling..

"Ken I'm sorry.." Davis said and he was back to his sleep and all the digimons go back to the Xros Loader..

"It's gonna be okay.." Ken smiled and the 3rd gate was broke and davis was put back into his throne..

"Wait so davis power is that strong?" TK gasped.

"Not nearly even my power can't compare to him.." Ken said.

"Yeah.." Kari said.

"Then our new objective is to protect davis.." TK said.

"But with the new threat how are we gonna protect davis?" Yolei asked.

"Guys I have a plan.." Kari said and explain the plan..

"Will it work?" TK asked.

"It has too.." Kari said in optimistic.

"Kari it will work.." Someone whispered.

"Yes.. Davis.." Kari smiled feeling the wind..

"Kari did you say something?" Yolei asked.

"Nothing at all.." Kari smiled.

Meanwhile..

"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon said as they begun to attack.

"Eden's Javelin!" An opanimon attacks her..

"What is with them?" Catherine said.

"It's like they are attacking us one by one.." Tactimon holds off a zeke greymon..

"Get them.." The red hair girl said.

"Don't be like that.." The spiky hair boy said.

"Well you're the one to say.." The blonde kid said.

"Stop it you two.." The one with a victory greymon said.

"Wait you're.." Catherine said.

"We're the one that giving you guys those digivice and now we're getting them back.." The leader said.

"Tch they also come for davis.." Blastmon said.

"And we're out numbered.." Catherine said.

"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon appeared and get catherine to safety.

"Let me down.." Catherine said.

"Just do as I say for once catherine.." Seraphimon said.

"You're.. TK.." Catherine said.

"Right in the flash.." TK smiled.

"I'll tell you what kari is planning.." He said..

*flashback*

"Kari what is the plan?" TK asked.

"We will have 2 sets of plans.. First TK go get catherine and hold them off if my hunch is right the other 5 wanted to release chaos breaker.." Kari said.

"Why release wizardmon?" Yolei asked.

"Not wizardmon but the seed within davis.." Kari said.

"So they are planning to get the digital world into eternal darkness?" Ken asked.

"Nope.. They want to get the seed back to where ever they came from but if they do that then.." Kari said.

"Davis would die right?" Cody said.

"Exactly.." Kari winked.

"Kari how did you know all of this?" TK asked.

"Cause.." Kari's eyes was half black..

"Kari your eyes.." Yolei said.

"Cause.. I got intact with davis.. And knows what he is thinking and be forever link.." Kari said.

"Since when?" Ken asked.

"Hmm since I digi xros with siege knightmon?" They all asked.

"All you guys have to know that if the seed was pulled out from davis with force he could die.." Kari said.

"What?!" They all shouted.

"So I have only one rule.. Protect davis with all cost.. Get catherine here.. If she lost before that we'll go with plan b and hold davis from the inside before he goes berserk.." Kari explained.

"Ah!" They all shouted.

*end of flashback*

"Wait so they are going to protect davis.. Ken he did it.." Catherine smiled.

"Yeah he opens our eyes.." TK smiled.

"Well get ready cause the real fun is about to begin.." Catherine chuckled.

"I agree.." TK smiled.

Well what is this? The digidestined changed sides? What will happen next? Will davis gone out of control? Or will kari's plan succeed.. All and that on the next digimon: digital Monster! 


End file.
